Una nueva vida
by Lorien3
Summary: FIC TERMINADO: CAP 8 Y EPÍLOGO UP! Dos años desde la última aventura en el mundo digital... La relación entre Rika y Ryo ha prosperado y ambos tienen muchos planes para el futuro... pero éste llegará antes de lo que pensaban. ¡Ryuki!
1. Capítulo 1: donde comenzó esta historia

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Pues bien, aquí tenéis la continuación de la Aventura de los Tamers, aunque es totalmente independiente, así que podéis leerlo aunque no hayáis leído el otro fanfic **

**Os dejo con el capítulo 1**

**Lorien3**

**Capítulo 1: donde comenzó esta historia.**

Supongo que todo tiene un principio, y mi historia, bueno, nuestra historia no iba a ser menos. Me llamo Rika Nonaka, y por aquellas fechas, ya llevaba casi dos años saliendo con mi novio, Ryo Akiyama. Éramos muy felices nosotros dos juntos, solo nosotros dos. Pero el destino tenía otros planes para nuestro amor.

Hablando de planes, ya conocéis a Ryo. Siempre ha hecho planes realmente descabellados. Pues bien, fue de uno de ellos del cual surgió ella. Se trataba del día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. A las diez de la mañana, Ryo me llamó por teléfono diciendo:

-¡Hola Rika! Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.

-¡Ryo! – exclamé sorprendida - ¿Qué haces llamándome tan pronto?

-Quería ser el primero en felicitarte, mi amor. Dime¿lo soy?

-No, en realidad eres el último – contesté, mintiendo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – su voz sonó tan triste y desesperada a la vez que dije entre risas:

-¡Era broma, Ryo, era broma! Eres el primero en hacerlo, te lo agradezco mucho, de veras.

-Uf...menos mal. ¿Sabes? Tengo un plan estupendo para hoy: solos tú y yo todo el día. ¿Te cuento?

-Bueno, a ver con qué me vienes esta vez...

-Tú vete vistiéndote. Para empezar, vamos a ir a desayunar fuera. Luego, te llevaré de compras, puedes coger todo lo que quieras. Después, tengo mesa reservada en Hikomi para la comida.

-¿Ese restaurante tan bueno de cinco tenedores? – inquirí, con sorpresa.

-¡Sí!

-¡Genial, Ryo!

-Luego, por la tarde, vamos al cine, a la peli que tú quieras. Después, damos una vuelta por el parque, y luego cenamos en el italiano, también he reservado mesa.

-¡Me parece estupendo! Para agradecértelo, después de cenar, te acompaño a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Eh...me temo que...mi plan no termina ahí.

-¿Qué?

-Verás, es que yo...luego... – noté como se ponía nervioso – he...he reservado habitación para dos en un hotel...para pasar la noche... ¿entiendes por dónde voy?

-...

-¿Rika¿Estás ahí?

-S...sí – aquello me había dejado congelada. – Exactamente ¿qué me estás proponiendo?

-Eh...bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo...mira, mejor te lo digo cuando vayamos a desayunar. Claro que si tú no estás de acuerdo, podemos dejarlo para otro momento, y simplemente dormir. ¿Vale?

-Es...está bien.

-Te recojo en media hora ¡ponte más guapa aún!

-¡De acuerdo, Ryo¡Adiós!

Aquella conversación telefónica, me dio qué pensar durante aquella media hora. Ryo y yo nunca habíamos hablado de aquello, jamás. Nunca nos lo habíamos propuesto, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera yo había pensado en ello. Seguramente, él sí. Después de todo, ya tiene veintiún años, y un título de fin de carrera en Informática. Pero la pregunta era la siguiente ¿me sentía preparada para hacerlo¿Para dar el siguiente paso? Una vez más, dos voces luchaban en mi interior. Una decía, "¡Claro que sí¡Es una oportunidad de oro, y tú ya eres mayor de edad! Además, él está tan ilusionado..." otra, por su parte, me decía "Mmm...no, mejor no. Déjalo para más tarde. Mucho más tarde". Finalmente, salí de casa con el mismo mar de dudas, y cuando llegamos a la cafetería, mientras esperábamos a que nos sirviesen el desayuno, Ryo me lo dijo claramente: "Lo que quería decir, es que podríamos...hacerlo." Bueno, no era muy claramente, pero sirvió para que se hiciese entender. Entre sorbos de zumo, yo dije:

-Dime una cosa, Ryo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Serás precavido?

-¡Claro, tranquila! Ya compré hace mucho tiempo, los voy a llevar. Por ese asunto no te preocupes, Rika – me tomó la mano derecha, y añadió – Sólo piensa en que tú estés lista ¿de acuerdo?

-Ajá, está bien.

-¿Entonces...

-Dependerá de cómo esté todo cuando lleguemos allá ¿vale? Lo siento, pero no lo podré saber hasta entonces. Si eres tú ahora el que no quiere, lo entenderé.

-No, tranquila, opino como tú – sonrió él.

-Está bien – sonreí. Nos dimos un corto beso en los labios, y continuamos desayunando.

Tras aquel copioso desayuno, Ryo me llevó de compras, arruinándose una vez más...o mejor dicho, arruinando a su padre. De todos modos, aquella vez me dijo que lo había comprado con su propio dinero. ¡Milagro! Entre tanto, comencé a pensar en lo que haríamos con nuestro futuro.

En más de una ocasión, Ryo y yo sí que habíamos hablado de nuestros planes para el futuro. Queríamos casarnos cuando yo tuviese veinte o veintiún años, y tener dos hijos: un niño y una niña. La niña la tendría a los veintitrés, y el niño, a los veinticinco. Como nombres de chica, a mí me gustaban Yuriko, Misao o Reera, mientras que él prefería mejor Rika, Rika, o Rika. En nombres de niño, a mí me gustaban Rai, Genki, o su propio nombre, Ryo. Él sólo dijo que prefería Rai. Con lo cual el nombre de nuestro futuro hijo varón ya estaba decidido, se llamaría Rai, y si salía a Ryo, sería un completo pirado. De todos modos, no me hacía ninguna gracia que nuestra hija se fuese a llamar como yo, así que le dije a Ryo que fuese pensando otros nombres.

Además, Ryo y yo compraríamos una casita en Odaiba, al lado del mar, y tendríamos un apartamento de verano en Okinawa, donde pasaríamos las vacaciones.

En lo laboral, él quería montar una empresa de software y hardware, que llamaría Akiyama Corporation. Era un sueño muy ambicioso. Yo, por mi parte, quería estudiar ... y dedicarme a ser modelo. Al final, aquel mundo de la moda me había comenzado a gustar, y había decidido comenzar a buscar algún que otro casting. Probablemente lo más seguro era que me cogiesen donde aún trabajaba mi madre.

Sueños, muchos sueños...la desgracia es que la realidad iba a ser bien distinta. Algunas de esas cosas, las conseguimos, pero no como queríamos, y otras tantas, directamente se fueron al garete.

La comida en aquel restaurante estuvo genial, más que nada porque al fin pude beber sake...yammy... (perdón, de estar tanto tiempo con Ryo, se me acaba pegando su lenguaje). Eso sí, salió bastante cara, e insistí en que quería pagar una parte. Acabé pagando el pan, pero en fin, algo era algo. No podía permitir que Ryo hiciese aquello con su dinero. Vale que era mi cumpleaños, pero es que él aprovechaba cualquier momento para darle vida a la pasta, regalándome cosas por SU cumpleaños, y ese tipo de locuras. "¿Y si alguna vez necesitábamos ese dinero?" Le había preguntado yo, infinidad de veces. "Tranquila, eso no ocurrirá hasta que nos casemos, y aún falta mucho" Me contestaba siempre él, mostrando su sonrisa. ¡Ja! Eso creía él...y yo también.

Tras la comida fuimos al cine a ver una película de acción de las que a los dos nos gustan. Habíamos decidido que era el mejor género de todos para los dos. Con el terror, él se cagaba, con las pelis de amor, yo echaba la pota, y así sucesivamente, hasta que sólo quedó un género en el que no tuviésemos ninguna objeción: la acción. A ambos nos encantaba ver coches saltar por los aires...era tan bonito...

Luego del cine, salimos a pasear de la mano por el parque Shinjuku. Miles de recuerdos asaltaban nuestras mentes. Besos, caricias, algún chupetón, confesiones, abrazos, lágrimas, sonrisas, partidas de cartas...todo era muy especial para nosotros. Ese era uno de nuestros lugares especiales. Los otros eran la playa de Odaiba, un pueblecito perdido de Okinawa, y el castillo encantado del mundo digital. De vez en cuando volvíamos allá, y pasábamos la tarde, recordando nuestro primer beso, y su declaración de amor de dos años atrás. Era algo muy bonito, y que me hacía sentir extraña. Yo nunca había sido una chica romántica, pero él si que lo era, y lo que más me gustaba de lo que hacía, era su carita sonriente al ver que había salido como quería.

Tras el paseo, fuimos a cenar a aquel restaurante italiano. Nuestra mesa se encontraba en una esquina, al lado de una ventana por la que veíamos el exterior. Tenía dos velas en el centro, y un pequeño bonsái (no iba a ser grande ¿no?). Pedimos espaguetis para dos, bebimos coca cola para cuatro, y como postre, pedimos tarta para medio. Pagamos como cuarenta. A eso se le llamaba una cena de proporciones extrañas (como las notazas de Ryo. Siempre dice muy contento que ha sacado diez, aunque su padre aún no sabe que es sobre veinte).

Después de la cena, dimos un paseo bajo la luz de la luna hasta que llegamos al hotel. Ryo me miraba todo el rato, interrogativamente. Pero yo ya había decidido lo que ocurriría.

De aquella noche, sólo os puedo decir que fue la mejor de mi vida, y que, aunque teníamos los pijamas bajo la almohada, no los llegamos a usar, aunque sí que nos quitamos la ropa. Todo lo demás, es asunto nuestro, y comenzó con la tierna frase de Ryo tras haberme besado, y tras haberle respondido ya. Él sólo dijo: tengo calor. Y lo demás, fue sobre ruedas.

FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO

Continuará...

**Bueno, supongo que ya sabéis de qué va a tratar esto Este fic es algo más realista, aunque también tendrá momentos de humor. Lo escribí hace tiempo y puse mucho cariño en él¡¡¡así que espero que os guste!!!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Lorien3**


	2. Capítulo 2: señales

**Bueno, estamos en Navidad y me siento generosa Así que... ¡aquí tenéis el capítulo 2¡Dejad review, porfa!**

**Capítulo 2: señales.**

Pasó algo más de un mes desde aquella noche de junio. Era una mañana de cielo claro, una suave brisa, y algún que otro nimbo despistado. El tiempo era estupendo, y todo anunciaba que iba a ser otro genial día de verano, como el resto de días geniales que pasé con Ryo tras aquella noche que marcó un antes y un después en nuestra relación, un ayer y un hoy, un cambio revolucionario...

Como siempre, yo esperaba sentada en el sofá a que Ryo me llamase por teléfono para salir aquella mañana, aunque yo no me sentía muy dispuesta a ello...últimamente habían comenzado a pasarle cosas extrañas a mi cuerpo. Claro que yo no le di ninguna importancia en aquel momento.

Al fin, a las once de la mañana, Ryo me llamó:

-Buenos días, Rika.

-¿Cómo has sabido que era yo la que se había puesto?

-Siempre eres tú la que se pone...

-Oh, es verdad. Tienes razón – sonreí para mis adentros – Bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Lo siento mucho, pero precisamente tengo toda la mañana ocupada. No podré salir hasta la tarde.

-No pasa nada – contesté yo, mitad tranquila, pero mitad apenada -. ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Voy a ir con mi padre a buscar algún local para ir pensando en montar mi empresa.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Claro. ¡No puedo esperar más! Claro que si quieres puedes venir tú también, Rika.

-Oh, no, no. La verdad es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir esta mañana. Me encuentro mal.

-¿Sí¿Qué te ocurre¿Necesitas que vaya contigo?

-¡No, no!

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Rika-sama?

-No sé, Ryo, estoy bastante mareada, y no he podido terminar la sopa de miso del desayuno porque me estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

-¿De vomitar, dices?

-Sí. Supongo que tendría algún ingrediente malo, es lo más seguro. Eso es lo que piensa mi madre.

-Bueno, sí, eso espero... y dime, Rika ¿te ha dado ganas de vomitar algo más?

-No... aunque ¿sabes? te parecerá extraño, pero tengo unas ganas locas de comer setas, por otra parte.

-¿No las odiabas?

-Ya, pero ahora me sientan de maravilla.

-¿Y los mareos?

-Mientras esté sentada no pasa nada, tranquilo.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?

-No.

-Vale, pues voy contigo ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué¡Te he dicho que estoy bien!

-Pero me preocupa que estés tú sola en casa, Rika. Si te encuentras mal, he de ir contigo. Es mi deber y debo cum...

-¡Joder, Ryo, que son unos simples mareos, que no me voy a morir ni nada parecido! – dije, enfadada de repente. ¿Por qué sería tan pelma? Aunque al segundo, dije, arrepentida – Perdona por haberte gritado, Ryo.

-No pasa nada... pero llama a Jen, o a Alice para que te hagan compañía, por favor.

-¿Así estarás tranquilo?

-Sí.

-Vale, está bien, llamaré a alguna de las dos.

-Bien. Oye, Rika...

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué crees que puede venirte ese mal?

-No sé. Igual algún virus, o algo así.

-Ya... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó hace más o menos un mes?

-Sí. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, idiota?

-Bueno ¿no podría ser que estés...

-¡No digas idioteces, Ryo! Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que eso no es posible. Fuimos precavidos ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, tienes razón – contestó él, aliviado – Bueno, trata de ponerte mejor ¿ok?

-Sí, tranquilo.

-¡Adiós, Rika!

-Adiós – colgué. Este Ryo tenía cada cosa... Seguidamente, y haciendo caso a Ryo, llamé a Alice. Ella sería menos paranoica cuando le dijese que me encontraba mal. Jen directamente lo tomaría por la tangente.

-¿Sí? – contestó la voz de mi amiga.

-Hola, Alice.

-¡Hola, Rika¿Qué tal?

-Bueno...

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Me encuentro un poco mal.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Náuseas, mareos... nada del otro mundo.

-Ya veo.

-He estado hablando con Ryo, y me ha dicho que se quedaría más tranquilo si estuviese alguien haciéndome compañía ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Claro, por supuesto – contestó Alice – No te preocupes, enseguida estoy ahí.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, Rika.

-Dime.

-¿De qué puedes haberte puesto así?

-Un virus, lo más seguro.

-¿Has vomitado algo?

-No, pero casi.

-¿Setas?

-Sopa de miso.

-¿Qué¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Vaya... qué extraño ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bueno, enseguida estoy allí. ¡Hasta ahora!

-Adiós.

Me senté en el sofá de nuevo y encendí la televisión: sería la forma más amena de esperar a Alice. La chica se debió dar mucha prisa, porque en veinte minutos ya estaba en mi casa.

-Hola, Alice – dije – Pasa.

-Gracias – contestó ella. Entramos al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-¿Quieres algo? – pregunté – Agua, leche, bebida de soja...

-No, no tengo ni sed ni hambre. ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?

-Sí... bueno, no... tal vez un poco.

-Ya. ¿Sabes? He estado dándole vueltas a lo tuyo y... no quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero ¿has tenido algún tipo de relación últimamente con Ryo?

-¿Salir con él te vale?

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a ciertos tipos de relaciones... más... íntimas, ya me entiendes.

-Oh, te refieres a eso – dije, enrojeciendo. Jen lo adivinó, pero a Alice iba a tener que decírselo – Sí. Una vez, hace un mes.

-Ajá – dijo, asintiendo y sonriendo - ¿Cómo fue?

-¿Cómo que cómo fue¿Te hago un croquis?

-Hija, sólo me refería a si te gustó, o algo.

-Pues... sí. Claro que sí.

-Vale... – volvió a sonreír ella – Y estos síntomas ¿no crees que podría ser que estés...

-¡Precisamente te llamo a ti porque Jen se monta paranoias, y tú también te las montas¡Pues no¡Es imposible!

-Vale, vale – dijo Alice, haciendo con sus manos un gesto que indicaba "tranquila".

-Perdona. Últimamente pierdo los nervios a la mínima.

-No pasa nada – dijo Alice – En ese caso, es decir, si no estás embarazada, tal vez sea un simple cambio de metabolismo, o algo así. De todos modos, si esto persiste, deberías ir a un médico.

-No pienso ir al médico porque de repente me deje de gustar la sopa de miso.

-Pero podría ser algo malo. Podrías estar incubando una enfermedad. Eso si no es lo que...

-¡No es eso! No puede serlo, simplemente. Es imposible.

-Te he dicho que te tranquilices... – repitió Alice.

-Perdóname, Alice... pero es que prefiero que ni siquiera lo menciones. No quiero ni pensar en ello: imagínate lo que sería tener un niño ahora, sólo tengo dieciocho años. No podría ni estudiar, ni ser modelo... todos los planes que he hecho con Ryo se vendrían abajo... mi madre se disgustaría, su padre le mataría... y...

-Bueno, pero como eso no va a ocurrir ¿no¿No era así? – me dijo Alice.

-Sí – sonreí tras unos instantes – Claro que nada de eso va a ocurrir, es una locura – volví a sonreír – Por cierto, Alice ¿tú y Henry ya os habéis estrenado?

-¿Bromeas? – respondió Alice - ¡Por supuesto que no, si al dichoso Henry le sigue dando corte que le bese en plena calle! Es la persona más cortada que he conocido nunca.

-Bueno, Takato...

-Lo de Takato ya es legendario – dijo Alice – Si para cuando él esté dispuesto a tener hijos con Jen, la pobre ya estará menopáusica.

-Igual a ti te pasa lo mismo con Henry – dije, con cierta maldad.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos¡Puedo ser muy convincente cuando quiero! – sonrió Alice.

-Henry dice que a veces le das miedo. ¿Seguís cubriendo de papel higiénico la estatua del hombre bigotudo?

-¡Qué va! – exclamó Alice – Ahora la cubrimos de espaguetis.

-¿¡De dónde sacáis tantos!?

-Cogemos las sobras del italiano, las juntamos y ¡a vivir la vida!

-... Henry tenía razón – admití.

-¿En qué?

-En que desde que te volvió a ver a ahora, has cambiado muchísimo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí – asentí – Antes eras tímida, incluso fría... pero ahora eres mucho más extrovertida.

-¿Y cuál de las dos cosas es mejor?

-La extroversión, sin ninguna duda – sonreí.

-Pues menos mal – sonrió Alice.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo charlando. Con el tiempo, Alice y yo nos habíamos hecho muy amigas. La verdad es que, a pesar de los prejuicios que tuve contra ella hacía ya un par de años, ahora me cae muy bien y después de Jen, es con la persona que mejor me llevo (quitando también a Ryo, claro está).

El tiempo pasó y llegó la hora de comer. Insistí a Alice para que se quedase, pero al final no lo hizo puesto que dijo que su madre ya tendría la comida preparada.

-Bueno, Rika, ha sido un placer estar contigo – sonrió Alice.

-Igualmente – contesté. Fui a alzar uno de mis brazos para despedirla cuando, de pronto, noté una enorme punzada en el estómago - ¡Ah! – grité. Alice, alarmada, me sostuvo rápidamente antes de que cayese al suelo del dolor – Necesito... ah... ah...

-¿Qué¡Dime Rika! –exclamó Alice, alarmada.

-Ir... ¡ir al baño! – exclamé finalmente, mientras notaba como las fuerzas me abandonaban poco a poco pero sin descanso alguno. Alice me llevó al baño. Vomité en el váter.

-Bueno – suspiró Alice, tirando de la cadena - ¿estás ya mejor?

-Sí – mentí, arrodillada frente al váter. Nuevamente, volví a notar la misma punzada y la realidad comenzó a hacerse cada vez más difusa hasta que sentí como todo iba desapareciendo mientras una voz lejana decía mi nombre y unos brazos me sostenían.

Tras un rato, abrí los ojos y pude ver como todo se hacía más nítido. Me encontraba en mi futón y Alice estaba arrodillada a mi lado, leyendo una revista.

-Alice...

-¡Vaya! Por fin despiertas – contestó Alice, abandonando su lectura.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Soltaste todo el desayuno en el váter y luego te mareaste y te tuve que traer aquí.

-¿Y mi madre? – dije, alarmada¿y si le había dicho algo y ahora ella sospechaba de lo otro?

-Tranquila, le he dicho que te había sentado mal el almuerzo que habíamos tomado y que te habías mareado por el calorazo que hacía.

-Muchas gracias... por no decirle nada.

-¿De qué?

-De...

-¿De que igual estás preñada?

-¡Calla! No le digas nada a mi madre, por favor.

-De acuerdo – suspiró ella – pero tienes que hacerte las pruebas.

-De eso nada. Seguro que se me pasa.

-Rika, es por tu salud. Si estás embarazada vas a estarlo de todos modos, lo sabrás tarde o temprano. Y es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes, para irte preparando en caso de que la respuesta sea positiva ¿entiendes?

-No tengo por qué hacerme pruebas si ya sé que no lo estoy.

-O puede que sí.

-No voy a estarlo, te digo.

-No es algo que se solucione por ser terca.

-¡No estoy siendo terca¡Estoy siendo realista! Ryo y yo fuimos precavidos, no existe posibilidad alguna...

-Siete por ciento.

-¿Qué?

-La cifra de casos en los que ese método ha fallado según la última encuesta realizada a jóvenes de Tokio de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años. Tú podrías estar entre ese porcentaje.

-Deja de meterme paranoias en la cabeza ¿quieres, Alice? Estás mejor calladita.

-No te estoy intentando meter ninguna paranoia, sólo te pido que tengas en cuenta esa posibilidad, aunque no sea demasiado grande ¿de acuerdo? Soy tu amiga, no quiero ni presionarte, ni meterte paranoias ni hacerte ningún tipo de daño. Sólo quiero ayudarte, Rika – sonrió.

-Gracias, Alice – contesté – Gracias por tu ayuda... pero de verdad, no la necesito.

-Tú verás – suspiró Alice.

-¡Rika-chan! – exclamó una voz a la vez que la puerta de mi cuarto se abría.

-Hola – saludé, incorporándome. Sonreí, para dar a entender que no me pasaba nada.

-¿Estás mejor¿Qué te sentó mal?

-Creo que la sopa de miso.

-¡Sabía que no debía echarle más especias! – exclamó mi madre, lanzándose a mi cuello y abrazándome - ¡Lo siento!

-No importa... – contesté – Por cierto ¿cuándo demonios vas a dejar a llamarme –chan¡Hace tiempo que no tengo ocho años!

-Pero para mí seguirás teniéndolos – suspiró mi madre – Siempre serás mi niña.

-Qué cursi eres...

-¡Rika! – exclamó otra voz. Aquella vez era la de mi abuela – Te llama Ryo por teléfono.

-¡Ah! Ahora me levanto... – contesté, haciendo ademán de salir del futón.

-¡No! – exclamó mi abuela – Te he traído el auricular.

-Gracias, pero no hacía falta.

-Bueno – comenzó mi madre – Alice y yo nos vamos, para que hables a gusto.

-Vale – contesté. Mi abuela me dio el auricular y me quedé sola con la voz de Ryo en mi habitación.

-¿¡Qué es eso de que estás en cama!?

-¡Tranquilízate, Ryo! – exclamé – Me ha sentado mal el desayuno y me he mareado por el calor, eso es todo. ¿Qué tal tú?

-Yo bien... ¿¡seguro que te encuentras bien!?

-¡Seguro¡Y deja de gritar!

Estuve un buen tiempo hablando con Ryo. Entre otras cosas, me enteré de que aún no había encontrado un local para montar su empresa de software y hardware, pero que seguiría buscando.

En los días sucesivos, Ryo estuvo conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo, con lo cual al final sólo estuvo un día buscando local, aunque tampoco lo consiguió.

Pasó una semana y media. Los dolores parecían remitir progresivamente, aunque de vez en cuando seguía encontrándome mal. Además, volví a echar la comida unas cuatro veces más, pero procuré que nadie lo supiese puesto que no quería que se preocupasen.

Por otra parte, Ryo sí que parecía cada vez más preocupado. Cuando salíamos, ya fuese con los demás o solos, no paraba de mirarme, como si pensase que en cualquier momento caería desmayada o algo así. De todos modos, no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Un día de aquellos estaba con él caminando por los extensos pasillos que había entre las tiendas del centro comercial 109 de Shibuya. Estábamos ahí para comprarle algo de ropa a Jen puesto que pronto sería su cumpleaños (no os penséis que de repente me he vuelto una loca de la ropa y los complementos, que es lo que más hay en ese dichoso centro, porque NO).

-Tomemos algo – dijo Ryo, mientras salíamos de una de las tiendas con una bolsa que él portaba, y que contenía un par de camisetas.

-No tengo demasiadas ganas – contesté yo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué¿Entonces por qué?

-Quiero saber por qué casi no comes ¿qué pasa¿Te ves mal?

-No, no es eso – negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces qué es... ¿estás embarazada y no comes porque no sabes si te va a sentar mal? – volvió a preguntarme Ryo. Aquello me cayó encima como una pesa de cincuenta y siete toneladas: Ryo había acertado... excepto por lo de estar embarazada, cosa que aún no sabía, sí que estaba procurando no comer demasiado porque tenía miedo de encontrarme mal y más aún, de que mi madre o mi abuela se diesen cuenta de ello.

-Ryo... verás... tú... – comencé – Tú... has acertado.

-¡Joder! – exclamó él, soltando la bolsa de Jen - ¡¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes, eh?!

-¡Ryo¡Sólo has acertado en parte!

-¿¡Cómo que en parte!?

-¡En parte porque... porque... porque me hice el otro día una prueba y dio negativo¡Y ya no voy a volver a hacer eso, voy a comer como siempre¿entiendes?!

-Ah – dijo Ryo, sin aliento – Vaya... pues... oye, lo siento mucho. Perdóname por haberte gritado – dijo, abrazándome fuertemente.

-Ryo... – musité yo – no te preocupes – noté cómo una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. "Eres tú el que debería perdonarme, Ryo" pensé, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Aquélla había sido la primera vez que mentía a mi pareja... efectivamente, no me había hecho ninguna prueba. Aunque por otro lado, sentía como si mi pesadilla se estuviese haciendo cada vez más real... como si ya hubiese recibido el resultado positivo de una prueba. Algo se revolvió en mi interior y sentí un ligero mareo. Cuando me hube recuperado, abracé aún más fuertemente a Ryo. Sólo deseaba que él y yo estuviésemos juntos mucho tiempo. Y que fuésemos felices. Lo único que sabía por entonces era que si mis sospechas eran correctas... la felicidad correría el riesgo de terminar.

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Capítulo 3: pruebas

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de este fanfic Espero que os guste!!!**

**Capítulo 3: pruebas**

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde el mágico día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, es decir, eran mediados de agosto. Últimamente no me encontraba tan mal como anteriormente, pero de todos modos el malestar no acababa de remitir. Por otra parte, había aumentado de peso, aunque no era prácticamente nada: ni siquiera dos kilos. De todos modos era suficiente como para que el bikini no me quedase tan bien como solía hacerlo y tuve que ponerme bañador para ir a la playa de Odaiba una mañana con Alice y Jen. Ryo, por su parte, continuaba en busca de un local suficientemente barato para su empresa, lo cual era tarea difícil, puesto que todos eran considerablemente caros.

-Eh, Rika – comenzó Jen - ¿Qué ha sido de tu bikini?

-¿No puedo ponerme bañador, o qué?

-Bueno, no hace falta que te pongas así, sólo he preguntado.

-Lo siento. Es que estoy de los nervios.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó Alice.

-Por nada – contesté.

-Ya... por nada... ¿no será por lo mismo por lo que no has podido ponerte el bikini?

-¡El bikini me está perfectamente!

-Rika – comenzó Alice – ya vale de hacerte la fuerte, tienes que hacerte pruebas YA.

-¿De qué? – pregunté yo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¡De embarazo! – contestó Alice.

-¿Qué? – dijo Jen – Rika... eso no lo sabía yo.

-Mira, Alice – comencé, ignorando a Jen por el momento – es MI vida y MI problema. Y también MI decisión el hacerme pruebas o no.

-¡¿Pero es que no comprendes que te puede pasar algo malo?! – exclamó Alice, poniéndose en pie - ¡¿Qué prefieres, enterarte cuando tengas ya una tripa hasta aquí, o qué?! – hizo un gesto con su mano - ¡Puede que tú no quieras admitir la realidad, pero no puedes evadirla!

-¡Ya lo creo que puedo evadirla! – contesté.

-Chicas, chicas – comenzó Jen – Creo que me he perdido algo...

-Ahora te lo explicaré, Jen – dijo Alice - ¡Esta idiota tiene mareos, náuseas y vómitos, lleva un retraso de casi dos meses y no quiere hacerse ninguna prueba!

-¡Lo de idiota sobraba¡Y ya no me mareo tanto!

-Rika – comenzó Jen – Pero esto es muy serio... Alice tiene razón, debes hacerte pruebas... piensa en Ryo, seguro que él también preferirá saberlo cuanto antes.

-Ryo... – comencé – Ryo cree que no lo estoy.

-¡¿Qué?! – contestaron Alice y Jen a la vez.

-Fue una pequeña mentira, le dije que me había hecho un test y que había dado negativo – contesté, sintiéndome miserable pero tratando de no darle, por el tono de voz, demasiada importancia.

-¡Eres gilipollas! – exclamó Alice - ¿Cómo puedes haberle mentido?

-¡No lo sé¡No me quedó otro remedio! – contesté, con lágrimas en los ojos – Él... últimamente está muy ilusionado... y no quiero preocuparle con nada... mucho menos con una falsa alarma.

-Pero el caso es que no sabes si es falsa o no, Rika – dijo Alice.

-Alice tiene razón, Rika... – añadió Jen – Deberías hacer el test... o puede ser mucho peor. Hay chicas que han muerto así... y si lo hubiesen sabido, hubiesen podido salvar su vida.

-A mí eso no me va a pasar...

-Eso mismo pensó Keira – dijo Alice, fríamente.

-¿Quién demonios es Keira?

-La novia de mi hermano. Estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de un aborto natural y no sabía que estaba embarazada. Y todo porque no quería comprobar su estado. A mi hermano todavía se le revuelven las tripas al pensar en ello.

-De... – comencé, aterrorizada - ¿de verdad?

-Sí – asintió Alice – Y vas a hacerte esa prueba quieras o no, porque si no lo haces me encargaré yo misma de drogarte y hacértela mientras estés dormida.

-Está bien – contesté, asintiendo tras unos segundos – De acuerdo, mañana mismo la haré.

-Nosotras estaremos contigo – sonrió Jen.

-Sí – asintió Alice – Y te ayudaremos en todo lo que esté en nuestras manos.

-Muchas gracias, amigas – contesté, sonriente.

Aquella noche tuve una terrible pesadilla. Soñé que yo era la novia del hermano de Alice y que me pasaba lo que a ella le había pasado, excepto por el hecho de que en el sueño yo moría. Me levanté empapada en sudor y temblando de miedo. Casi no pude ni desayunar a gusto.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rika? – inquirió mi madre.

-No, no es nada – contesté yo.

-Puedes decírmelo, confía en mí – repitió.

-¡Que no! – volví a contestar. De pronto, noté una punzada en el vientre y dirigí a él mi mano por instinto.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Me duele un poco la tripa, eso es todo – contesté – Ya he terminado.

-¡Pero si te queda la mitad!

-No tengo más hambre – mentí. En realidad tenía un hambre de lobo, pero el dolor de tripa me había quitado las ganas. Nuevamente renacía en mí aquel miedo que había tenido anteriormente, el miedo a que lo que comiese me fuese a sentar mal – Me voy con Alice y Jen – dije.

-¿A dónde te vas?

-Por ahí – contesté, levantándome. Cogí mi cazadora y salí de casa antes de que me hiciesen más preguntas.

-Rika... – suspiró mi madre cuando ya me había ido – Mamá – añadió, llamando a mi abuela.

-Dime – contestó ella.

-Creo que Rika nos está ocultando algo ¿no la has visto muy rara últimamente?

-Por supuesto que sí – contestó – El otro día vomitó la comida y la cena.

-¿Qué¿No se verá mal?

-Lo dudo mucho, porque ha aumentado mas de un kilo de peso.

-Menos mal... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-La vi pesándose el otro día.

-Ah... oye¿y no podría ser que le esté pasando como me pasó a mí en su momento?

-¿Te refieres a... – contestó mi abuela señalando su vientre.

-Sí – contestó mi madre.

-No te diría que no.

-Pero nos lo hubiera dicho ¿no crees?

-Si hay algo que Rika ha heredado de su padre, a parte del pelo, es su testarudez. Y ese estúpido pensamiento de "Yo sola puedo con todo".

-Ay – suspiró Miyuki tras unos segundos – espero de veras que no sea nada.

Entre tanto, Alice y yo ya habíamos llegado a la farmacia. Nos encontrábamos en la puerta y yo no me decidía a entrar. Ahora os preguntaréis ¿y Jen? Pues bien, la muy oportuna se puso con fiebre ese día. Ya sé que es muy raro ponerse con fiebre en pleno Agosto, pero Jen es así.

-Bueno – suspiró Alice – que la farmacéutica no te va a morder.

-Me da vergüenza entrar a pedir eso ¿entiendes?

-De acuerdo, pues ya lo hago yo – dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero me debes una, Nonaka.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas por el apellido?

-Desde que me apeteció – sonrió Alice.

-Te espero aquí, Mc Coy – contesté.

-¡Ah, cómo me gusta mi apellido! – replicó ella. Mientras Alice estaba adentro, lo cual no duró más de cinco o siete minutos, la esperé sentada en el bordillo de la calle.

-¡Eh, Rika! – exclamó una voz. Me giré hacia la derecha: se trataba de Henry.

-¡Hola, Henry!

-Hola – contestó él - ¿estás sola? – preguntó, extrañado.

-No, Alice tenía que comprar unas cosas en la farmacia y la estoy esperando fuera.

-Ah – dijo Henry – Ya veo – en aquel momento salió Alice.

-Ya he comprado las pruebas de... ¡Henry! – exclamó al verlo - ¡Tú por aquí!

-Hola Alice – sonrió Henry, saludándola además con un beso en la mejilla. Acercó su mano a la bolsa y dijo - ¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Cosas de mujeres – sonrió Alice apartando la bolsa del camino de la mano de Henry.

-¡Ah! Comprendo... – contestó Henry, enrojeciendo.

-Te veré esta tarde, Henry: Rika y yo tenemos cosas que hacer ahora... – dijo Alice, ayudándome a levantarme del suelo - ¡Adiós, Wongy!

-Adiós – se despidió Henry, mientras nosotras nos alejábamos - ¿Wongy? A ésta mujer le falta un hervor – la alarma del reloj de Henry sonó - ¡Ah¡Tendría que estar ya en casa del maestro Cho! – echó a correr.

-De qué forma más fina te has librado de él – dije.

-Tengo habilidad para ciertas cosas... como para levantar cosas sin tocarlas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, sin comprender.

-A naaaaaaaada – contestó ella.

Llegamos a casa de Alice tras un cuarto de hora de camino. Por suerte no había nadie. Ella me entregó todas las pruebas, siete en total, y se quedó viendo la televisión mientras yo me hacía la primera.

-A ver... – dije, tras haber esperado los dos minutos que indicaba en la caja – Rosa ¿y esto qué es? – volví a observar la caja - ¡Bien, significa que no! – abrí la puerta del baño y salí de él a todo correr hacia Alice - ¡Alice, da negativo!

-¿A ver? – dijo Alice, observando la prueba – Bonito color rojo.

-Es rosa.

-No, es rojo.

-¡Es rosa¡Si fuese rojo sería positivo!

-Bueno, igual es un rojo claro y significa que sólo existe medio crío.

-¡No digas tonterías! – exclamé.

-Hazte las otras, por si acaso – dijo Alice.

-Está bien – contesté, con resignación. Pasó un buen rato y cuando al fin salí del baño, resultó que Alice se había quedado frita viendo un culebrón.

-Alice... – dije – despierta...

-Henry, no pares ahora... – murmuró Alice.

-¿Qué? – contesté yo – ¡Alice, espabila!

-¿Ein? – dijo Alice, despertando - ¡Rika! Güenos días...

-¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?

-¿Yo? Nusé, no me acuerdo.

-En fin – suspiré.

-Bueno¿cuál es el resultado?

-Cuatro séptimos, dan negativo y los otros tres, positivo.

-¿Nos fiamos de la mayoría?

-No sé yo...

-¿Y si vas a un sitio más fiable? Te puedo acompañar al médico.

-Pues igual... de todos modos, una de las positivas estaba rozando la caducidad y tres de las negativas lo mismo.

-Ajá – dijo Alice, asintiendo.

-¿Cuánto te debo, por cierto?

-¡Oh, nada! Lo necesitarás para el niño.

-Alice...

-Bueno, si lo tienes, claro está...

-Eso mismo... ¡ostras! – exclamé - ¡Tengo que irme a comer!

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Me es imposible – contesté – Hoy va a venir a comer el representante de mi madre. Quiere conocerme para ver si podría ser modelo en su agencia.

-De acuerdo – contestó Alice, acompañándome a la puerta.

-Ya me llevo yo toda esta basura – dije, observando las cajas de las pruebas, ya vacías, y las mismas pruebas.

-Ten una bolsa – me dijo Alice.

-Gracias. ¡Adiós!

-Adiós.

A mi parecer, aquel día hacía muchísimo calor en la calle. "En cuanto vea un puesto de helados me compraré uno" pensé. Luego volvieron a mi mente otros pensamientos más desagradables. "Bueno, la proporción indica que no... pero ¿y si está mal? En fin, mañana lo sabré... Espero que todo sea un error... si no sería terrible". Mientras estaba pensando en aquello, me comenzaba a sentir mareada "Dichosos pensamientos, me dan dolor de cabeza... Cómo dan vueltas todos ¿no?" Entonces miré mis pies: yo estaba quieta, pero sentía cómo si me estuviese moviendo y, peor aún, como si todos los demás estuviesen dando vueltas. Segundos más tarde, el buzón de correos, aquel escarabajo mini, los edificios, incluso la panadería Matsuki, comenzaron a dar vueltas "Mierda, me estoy mareando" pensé. Las piernas no me respondían, nada lo hacía... y comencé a sentir cómo caía... pero sin llegar a rozar el suelo.

-¡Rika! – dijo una voz.

-¿Eh? – contesté yo, abriendo los ojos ¿cuándo los había cerrado? Pude ver una sombra de pelo castaño – Ryo...

-No soy Ryo – dijo la sombra, ayudándome a levantarme – Soy Takato ¿estás bien?

-¿Takato? – musité yo. De pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad - ¡Ah¡Takato¿Qué me ha pasado?

-Comenzaste a caerte... menos mal que tenía que sacar unas cajas de pan afuera, si no, no te hubiera visto, Rika – me ayudó a levantarme.

-Menos mal – dije – Gracias, Takato.

-De nada – respondió él – Pero ¿qué te ocurre?

-No lo sé... – contesté.

-No tienes la frente caliente – dijo él, con una mano en mi frente – Al menos no estás como Jen – de pronto miró al suelo - ¡Ah¡Se te ha caído una bolsa!

-¡Ya la cojo! – exclamé, antes de que pudiera ver su contenido. Me la puse en el brazo y volví a mirar a Takato – Eh¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas?

-¿Yo? – respondió Takato. A los pocos segundos caí de nuevo sobre su hombro - ¡Eh, Rika! –exclamó él.

-Perdona, estoy un poco mareada – contesté, levantándome – Bueno, me voy a casa.

-Te acompaño hasta allá, no sé qué te estará pasando, pero el caso es que no puedes ir sola.

-¿No tienes que ayudar en la panadería?

-Supongo que puede esperar... venga, vamos – dijo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Takato le dijo a mi madre que me había acompañado porque estaba algo mareada. Ella le dio las gracias, yo también y Takato se fue. Inmediatamente, busqué un sillón y me senté. Cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida un rato.

-Rika – dijo una voz mientras una mano me zarandeaba – La comida está lista.

-Ahora voy – murmuré, mientras me levantaba.

-Y luego hablaremos de esto.

-¿De qué?

-De esto – respondió mi madre, agitando la bolsa con las pruebas ante mis asombrados ojos.

-¡Ah¡Eso¡Eso es para un experimento que me han mandado hacer este verano de química!

-Pero si tú ya no das química... estás en ciencias sociales.

-¿Qué¿Dije mío¡No, es de Alice¡Me pidió que se lo guardase!

-Rika... no me mientas más – dijo mi madre – Yo también he pasado por esto y reconozco una mentira cuando me la dicen.

-¡En serio, no es nada!

-Venga, vamos a comer. Luego hablaremos.

-Pero...

-Rika, no pasa absolutamente nada – sonrió mi madre – Es... la herencia de las Nonaka – sonrió.

-Ah... ¿qué? – pregunté sin comprender.

Por primera vez en los últimos días la comida me sentó bien, incluso me sentía más enérgica.

-¡Esa comida estuvo de muerte! – exclamé, agradecida.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado – sonrió mi abuela – Es lo que tomaba tu madre cuando te iba a tener a ti.

-Pues vaya menú más bueno – volví a decir – Aunque a mí no me haga falta, claro está – añadí.

-Pues tienes todos los síntomas – respondió mi madre.

-¡Pero si estoy como una rosa! – exclamé.

-Rika... – comenzó mi madre – Te he dicho antes que no pasaría nada... ¿por qué te empeñas en ocultarlo?

-... porque... no quiero preocuparos – dije al fin – Y porque no quiero admitir que sea una posibilidad.

-Con eso quieres decir que no es seguro ¿no? – preguntó mi madre de nuevo.

-Exacto – respondí – Esos cacharros no valen nada – señalé los test.

-Son caros pero tienes razón: no hay que fiarse demasiado – suspiró mi madre – Oye, y ¿quién sería el padre en caso de que fueses a tener un hijo?

-Henry – respondí.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó mi madre.

-No seas boba – dijo mi abuela – Te está tomando el pelo, es Ryo ¿verdad, cariño? – me preguntó.

-¡Claro que es Ryo! – exclamé.

-Ah... menos mal... – dijo mi madre.

-¿Por qué "menos mal"? Henry es una buena persona.

-Bueno, pero tengo un cariño especial por Ryo – contestó ella – Y por el resto de su familia.

-Sólo conoces a su padre – repliqué.

-Error – sonrió ella – También conozco a su madre y al nuevo marido de ella.

-Ah... – dije.

-Bueno, Rika: mañana iremos al médico – sentenció mi madre - ¿Te encontrarás bien?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

-Lo estará – dijo mi abuela – Si sigue comiendo como ahora y se queda hoy en casa, lo estará.

-De todos modos – comencé – lo más probable es que no sea nada porque Ryo y yo...bueno, pues... fuimos precavidos.

-Bueno – sonrió mi madre - ¡al menos seguiste mi consejo! – me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Hablando de Ryo – comenzó mi abuela – ¿Sabe algo?

-... eh... claro... sí...

-O sea, que no sabe nada – volvió a decir.

-No – negué con la cabeza, miserablemente.

-¿Pero cómo puedes hacer eso? – dijo mi madre - ¡Mañana mismo, antes de ir al médico, se lo dirás ¿de acuerdo?!

-¡No quiero decirle nada antes de saber algo!

-¡Pues se lo vas a decir!

-¡Abuela! – exclamé, pidiendo ayuda.

-Deberías hacerlo – sonrió ella.

-Bueno, vale... y por cierto ¿me quieres explicar qué es eso que has dicho de la herencia de las Nonaka?

-¡Ah! Claro, claro – dijo mi madre – Desde los albores de la humanidad, ha existido la familia Nonaka... más comúnmente llamada la familia de las mujeres Nonaka... puesto que siempre (o casi siempre) nacen niñas... y siempre, siempre, los maridos las dejan pronto, ya sea muriendo o dejándolas plantadas como el asqueroso de tu padre.

-Según eso, Ryo...

-¡Espera! –exclamó mi madre, abriendo mucho los ojos – Luego llegaremos a ello... En fin, a lo que iba: generación tras generación, la edad de maternidad de las Nonaka se ha ido retrasando un año. Tu bisabuela fue madre a los veintiuno... tu abuela a los veinte... yo a los diecinueve... y tú, si todo esto continúa, a los dieciocho. Es... nuestra maldición...¡¡¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAAAAAA!!!

-Ostras... se le ha ido la olla – murmuré, alejándome de ella – Y ¿qué pasará con Ryo? – añadí tras unos segundos.

-¡Oh! El caso es que sólo aquella mujer que encontrase un hombre que tuviese consigo la misma maldición mantendría a su marido hasta el fin de sus días... y el círculo se cerraría con el nacimiento del primogénito o primogénita de esa unión...

-O sea... que si la familia Akiyama también es una familia de hombres, cuando tengamos la primera hija la maldición terminará.

-¡Exacto! – exclamó mi madre, mientras aplaudía - ¡Y el caso es que, por lo que me ha contado Maokín, a ellos les pasa lo mismo!

-¿Maokín? – inquirí. Llevaba un tiempo sospechando que mi madre y el padre de Ryo estaban liados. No obstante preferí no preguntar nada por el momento.

-Por supuesto – comenzó mi abuela – todo esto son paranoias de tu madre, simples coincidencias... sobre todo porque mi abuela tuvo a mi madre a la misma edad que ella me tuvo a mí, es decir, que tu tatarabuela y tu bisabuela fueron madres a la misma edad.

-¡Mamá, ya tuviste que fastidiarlo! – se quejó mi madre.

-Bueno – comencé yo – voy a echarme una siesta, si no os importa.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamaron las dos. Seguidamente, me largué a mi habitación.

-Rika... – dijo una voz algo ronca.

-¡Renamon! – exclamé – Creí que estabas fuera.

-Lo estaba... estuve tomando unos refrescos con Monodramon en el parque.

-¿Y el tendero no se extrañó?

-Murmuró nosequé de que los carnavales ya habían terminado... los humanos sois muy ingenuos...

-Yo no.

-Tú como todos... si no, no tratarías de ignorar la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que vas a tener un hijo.

-¡¿Cómo te has enterado?!

-¿Sinceramente?

-Sí.

-No lo sé.

-Genial. De todos modos, que sepas que no es seguro.

-Eso te gustaría creer a ti.

-¡Renamon¡Que dejes de vacilarme!

-El cambio de humor es uno de los síntomas.

-No hay quien hable contigo...

-Ju, ju, ju...

-Voy a dormir un rato, Renamon. No hagas ruido.

-Nunca hago ruido – contestó ella.

-Buenas tardes... – murmuré, metiéndome en mi futón, del cual sólo saldría para cenar (aunque no dormí todo el rato) y en el que me volví a meter a la noche, deseando que el día siguiente sólo llegase si las noticias iban a ser buenas.

**¿Qué pasará ahora¿Estará Rika embarazada? Muajaja**

**¡Gracias por las reviews a Lady Scorpio, L.I.T. y Niebla (luego miro lo de tu página ahora tengo q hacer unas cosillas).**

**bye!!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**reviews!!!!!**


	4. Capítulo 4: pesadilla

**Capítulo 4: cuando la pesadilla se hace realidad**

Y, finalmente, el día llegó. Tras haberme despertado y haberme dado un reconfortante baño matinal, me puse unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de tirantes azul con unas letras en verdes que venían a decir "La luchadora de la luna" y que había ganado en un pequeño torneo de cartas digimon por parejas que se celebró el verano pasado y en el que participé junto a, cómo no, Ryo. Además cogí una chaqueta roja por si hacía frío. Después de haberme arreglado un poco el cabello, atándolo con una coleta; fue cuando fui a desayunar junto a mi abuela y mi madre.

-Buenos días – sonrió mi abuela, sirviéndome un plato que no conocía.

-Eso espero – suspiré.

-Recuerda, Rika, - comenzó a decir mi madre – que tienes que hablar con Ryo ¿eh?

-Shé... – contesté, molesta. Tenía que pensar alguna forma de no contárselo aún: no me hacía ninguna gracia preocupar a Ryo de antemano. Además, me mataría si se enteraba de que le había mentido... un segundo... ¡claro! Ya sabía cómo hacerlo – De todos modos, si no os importa, lo haré por teléfono: estoy un poco... mareada.

-De acuerdo, Rika – contestó mi madre. Mi abuela asintió y sonrió.

-Bueno – comencé, apurando el último poco de desayuno que me quedaba – Me voy a llamarle – salí de la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Rápidamente, hice una llamada perdida a Alice para comprobar que tuviese el móvil encendido y le mandé un mensaje en el que ponía: "Te voy a llamar ahora por teléfono. No te extrañes si te hablo como si fueses Ryo". Salí al pasillo y descolgué el teléfono. Como ya me esperaba, mi madre estaba espiándome desde una esquina. Marqué el número de Alice.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ryo!

-¡Ah! Hola Rika – contestó Alice - ¿Por qué demonios me vas a hablar como si fuese Ryo?

-¡Oh! Es que... tengo que decirte algo, Ryo.

-¿Ein¡Contéstame primero a lo que te he preguntado!

-¡Te lo explicaré más tarde! Siento una extraña presencia.

-Ah, o sea que está tu madre espiándote y esto es un plan de los tuyos que no quieres que descubra.

-¡Exacto¡Qué listo eres!

-Gracias, cariño.

-Eh – comencé, algo incómoda – El que yo lo haga no tiene que ver para que tú lo hagas también.

-Tranquila, churri, sólo quiero ponerte de los nervios – dijo Alice - ¿Y qué es lo que le tienes que decir a Ryo que, por alguna cosa, no se lo estás diciendo a él?

-Ha sido la extraña presencia...

-O sea, que tu madre te ha obligado.

-Qué inteligente eres, chic... o.

-Bueno ¿terminas con la timada ya?

-Sí. En fin, lo siento mucho, pero el otro día te mentí. No me había hecho ninguna prueba.

-Interesante... creo que empiezo a pillar: tu madre te ha pillado las pruebas ¿no?

-¡De veras que lo siento, Ryo!

-Eso, eso, sigue a lo tuyo. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Bueno, pues voy a ir con mi madre al médico.

-¿Y Ryo¿No se lo vas a decir?

-Sí, pero...

-Te va a matar.

-Lo sé... es realmente duro...

-¿Sabes? Creo que yo timaría mejor que tú. Pero dime una cosa... ahora deberías estar hablando con Ryo y diciéndole la verdad ¿no? Es eso lo que te ha mandado hacer tu madre ¿me equivoco?

-No... estás en lo cierto.

-Ay, Rika, Rika, Rika... qué mala hija eres.

-Bueno, tampoco te pongas así, Ryo.

-Qué cabronaza.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¡Estaba bromeando! Bueno ¿entonces no te acompaño?

-Exacto.

-De acuerdo... pero llámame para decirme el resultado ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, por supuesto, Ryo.

-Y díselo también a él.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Venga... que tengas suerte.

-Ojalá...

-Adiós.

-Hasta luego – colgamos el teléfono – Bueno, qué – comencé, girándome a mi madre – ya se lo he dicho ¿contenta?

-¡Si yo no estaba mirando!

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo estuvieses haciendo¡Te has delatado tú misma!

-Huy... – musitó ella, enrojeciendo.

-Cuando te retires de la profesión de modelo, métete a un programa del corazón, hazme caso – suspiré – Bueno ¿a qué hora has cogido médico?

-A las doce y cuarto.

-De acuerdo... aún tengo algo de tiempo para tocarme los...

-¡Sé una señorita!

-Ah, es demasiado tarde – suspiré, introduciéndome en mi habitación. Miré el reloj: ya eran las once... sólo quedaba hora y cuarto para la hora cero... y ya me estaban entrando ganas de estrangular a alguien.

-----------

-Mierda... – dijo Ryo, observando a su padre – No es que no haya locales más baratos... ¡es que cada vez son más caros!

-¿Qué esperabas? Los precios en Tokio están por las nubes... en Fukuoka eran más baratos.

-¿Tú crees? Porque la casa en la que vivíamos nos costó más que en la que vivimos ahora.

-Eso era porque la de antes era decente... la de ahora es una pocilga. Se podría hacer anunciar una granja en ella y nadie notaría la diferencia.

-Bueno... si tú lo dices.

-Por cierto... hace tiempo que no veo a Rika ¿os habéis peleado?

-No, no nos hemos peleado... pero últimamente está en baja forma... bueno, al menos así la veo yo.

-Vaya... ¿y sabes por qué es?

-Bueno... había una posibilidad, pero ella misma me dijo que no era por eso.

-Ah... ¿a qué te refieres?

-Déjalo.

-Bueno, vale...

-De todos modos... creo que me oculta algo.

-¡No creo que Rika haga esas cosas!

-Ni yo... pero igual esta vez es la excepción.

-Venga, Ryo, que aquí el único que le ocultaría algo eres tú.

-Para tu información, yo no le he ocultado nada... y jamás lo haría: la quiero demasiado como para mentirla.

-Qué profundo eres a veces, hijo.

-¡Y más que puedo ser! – exclamó Ryo poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca. "Rika... ¿qué te está ocurriendo?"Pensó, desviando la mirada al cielo. Su padre, al observarlo, lanzó un suspiro al aire.

-----------------

Eran las doce y diez cuando mi madre y yo entrábamos en la sala de espera de la clínica, esperando a que nos llamasen por ser nuestro turno.

Estaba cada vez más nerviosa, a cada segundo que pasaba mi corazón latía más fuerte, mi respiración se hacía más dificultosa, mis poros sudaban más y mi tripa se revolvía con más insistencia. Llegado un momento en el que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de arriba a abajo, noté una mano en mi hombro. Miré a mi izquierda y observé cómo mi madre me sonreía.

-No es el fin del mundo: la llegada de un nuevo ser humano a este planeta no es tan mala.

-Si tú lo dices... – suspiré. Cualquier otra madre se hubiese vuelto loca ante la posibilidad de que su hija de dieciocho años pudiese estar esperando un niño... pero no la mía. ¿Sería porque ya le pasó a ella¿O porque siempre a sido muy compasiva¿O tal vez porque esté deseando ser abuela? Fuese lo que fuese era, cuando menos, extraño.

-Señorita Rika Nonaka...

-¡Aquí! –exclamó mi madre – Vamos hija.

-Sí – musité yo. Entramos y nos sentamos en un par de sillas que había frente a una mesa de madera, recubierta de pintura blanca y llena de papeles como expedientes, recetas y otros, además de un ordenador de monitor plano. Frente a nosotras y detrás de la mesa, había una silla girada y se podía ver un poco de la cabeza de aquel que estuviese sentado en ella.

-Bueno – dijo una voz proveniente de la persona que estaba en la silla – Así que viene a hacerse las pruebas de embarazo ¿no es cierto? – se giró. Primero me observó a mí y luego a mi madre. Tanto él como ella intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Tras unos breves segundos, el doctor soltó – Nonaka... ya decía yo que ese nombre me sonaba de algo ¿no es así, Miyuki?

-Doctor Hida... – dijo mi madre – Vaya, parece que el destino vuelve a hacer que nos veamos.

-Sí – asintió el doctor – Pero... ¿desde cuándo usted se llama Rika?

-No estoy aquí por mí, mi pareja me abandonó hace tiempo... estoy aquí por mi hija.

-Ah – continuó el doctor, mirándome ahora a mí. Traté de desviar su mirada observando el suelo – Debí imaginarlo... como la madre, la hija: otra que también se queda embarazada de joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Dieciocho – contesté, secamente.

-Bueno, si tú eres hasta más joven que tu madre cuando se quedó embarazada... qué curioso – volvió a observar a mi madre – Usted... no debería haber dejado que su hija se fuese por ahí con cualquiera a pasar la noche sin ninguna precaución... debería haberla controlado más. Aquí tenemos el resultado.

-Disculpe, pero mi hija no se ha ido por ahí con cualquiera, sino con su novio, al que conozco personalmente y que es digno de toda confianza. Además, sí que tuvo precaución.

-Ah... así que con su novio... ¿cuántos años tiene él?

-Veintiuno – contesté –. Cumplirá veintidós en noviembre.

-¿¡Su hija y su novio se llevan cuatro años!? – preguntó el doctor, con tono de reproche – Pero bueno ¿cómo ha podido permitírselo¡Seguro que ese desgraciado se ha aprovechado de ella¡Vaya un caradura¡Y un cerdo!

-¡¡¡USTED!!! – exclamé, levantándome de la silla y pegando un puñetazo en la mesa - ¡¡¡PEDAZO DE DESGRACIADO, NI SE LE OCURRA INSULTAR A MI RYO EN MI PRESENCIA¿HA ENTENDIDO¡¡¡LIMÍTESE A EJERCER SU PROFESIÓN!!!

-Oye, niña, no me levantes la voz – contestó él.

-Será... – comencé. Mi madre añadió:

-Hemos venido aquí a que analice si Rika está esperando un niño o no, no a que se meta en la vida privada de mi hija, ni mucho menos a que se dedique a insultar a su novio, que es una gran persona.

-Está bien – contestó el doctor. Me senté – En fin... Rika... ¿qué es lo que te ocurre para que creas que puedes estar en estado?

-Pues... – comencé – Últimamente me mareo mucho, no me sientan bien comidas que antes me encantaban y al revés, es decir, comidas que odiaba ahora me caen de maravilla.

-¿Vómitos?

-Sí, también... pero no demasiados. De todos modos, especialmente por la mañana.

-Comprendo... ¿aumento de peso?

-Un poco

-¿Y algún retraso menstrual?

-Sí.

-¿De cuánto tiempo?

-Pues... mes y medio, más o menos...

-Bien. Un segundo – sacó una libreta y comenzó a escribir algo en ella – Bueno – dijo, cuando hubo terminado de escribir – Los síntomas en general indican que sí... no obstante, para asegurarnos, se le va a hacer una analítica completa. Señora Nonaka¿le importaría esperar afuera mientras examinamos a su hija?

-Por supuesto que no... – comenzó a decir mi madre, levantándose – Hija, sé fuerte.

-Sí – asentí. Cuando mi madre se hubo ido observé al doctor que dijo:

-Puedes ir desnudándote.

-¿Va a examinarme usted? – inquirí, sintiendo algo de asco.

-No, lo hará mi compañera.

-Menos mal... – suspiré, algo más tranquila. El médico me observó con cara extraña, tras lo cual una joven enfermera entró y me dijo que pasase a la habitación contigua.

Las pruebas duraron unos tres cuartos de hora. Tras ello, el doctor Hida llamó a mi madre mientras que yo me vestía en la habitación de al lado.

-Ya estoy – anuncié, entrando de nuevo en la consulta del médico – Hola, mamá – saludé.

-Hola, hija – sonrió ella – Y bien ¿mi hija está embarazada o no? – preguntó.

-Pues, según todos los análisis que le hemos hecho a su hija, el veredicto es... – en aquel momento, mi corazón se volvió loco. Cerré los ojos reciamente y apreté mis puños con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño en las palmas de las manos con las uñas. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas escuchar las palabras "No está embarazada" o alguna otra similar. El sudor recorría mi frente y poco a poco todo mi cuerpo. El nerviosismo me poseía, hasta tal punto que creía que iba a explotar. El médico continuó – que su hija sí está embarazada.

Lo había dicho.

Había dicho las palabras que significaban un cambio total en mi vida, la revolución. El nerviosismo ya no me dominaba... lo que oprimía mi cuerpo y mi alma en aquellos instantes era el saber que, a mis dieciocho años y con un tercer curso de bachillerato por cursar todavía, con toda la juventud aún por delante, con sus esperanzas, deseos... el jarrón que contenía mis sueños había sido empujado por un precipicio y se había roto al impactar contra el suelo. Aunque lo que lo había empujado no midiese más de un palmo, había sido suficiente. Todo había terminado... ya no sentiría más la felicidad, ya no podría hacer nada de lo que quería... Y no era sólo eso, no sólo había destrozado mi vida... también había destrozado la de la persona que más me importaba en todo el mundo, la vida de Ryo. ¿Qué diría? Y además de todo aquello, sentía miedo... miedo al futuro, a cómo afrontar la nueva situación... incluso a morir dando a luz... Intenté no llorar, pero mis ojos no pudieron contener sus lágrimas que poco a poco fueron inundando mi cara y llevándose por delante todo rastro de la Rika joven, con deseos y sueños, aquella Rika fuerte y luchadora, que miraba siempre al futuro con la esperanza de que todo siguiese bien. Era el fin, el cataclismo... el Apocalipsis. Me había hundido en un pozo sin fondo del que nadie podría sacarme al final.

Frío

Miedo

Tristeza

Y de pronto la luz volvió y torné a notar de nuevo el calor que había perdido en mi vida.

Abrí mis ojos y pude ver cómo mi madre me rodeaba con el brazo. Si pude hacer un esbozo de sonrisa en aquel momento fue gracias a ello.

-Muchas gracias... – dije, con la voz entrecortada – mamá.

-De nada – sonrió ella.

-Sería bueno – prosiguió el doctor – que Rika viniese cada quince días a revisar cómo va su embarazo. Es muy joven y es mejor tenerla controlada. Por otra parte... debería asistir con su pareja a algún cursillo de preparación al parto. Aquí, en esta clínica, no hay, pero cerca de la calle Koshu-Kaido está el Centro de la Mujer, recién construido, al que podrá asistir. Los precios son bastante razonables, además.

-Eso espero... – suspiré – no tenemos casi nada de dinero.

-Ahora lo que ella más necesita es reposo y apoyo, mucho apoyo – comenzó el doctor - Es difícil para una joven de tercero de bachillerato sobrellevar un embarazo... ¿tienes muchos amigos?

-Sí – contesté – Y todos son estupendos.

-En ese caso – comenzó el doctor – si tus amigos te apoyan, tu pareja está contigo y también recibes el apoyo de tu madre... no creo que haya ningún problema en especial. Sólo te pido una cosa...

-¿Cuál?

-No me gustaría tener que volver a echar una reprimenda como la que te he echado antes... así que si el bebé que estás esperando es una niña... procura que no se quede embarazada antes de los veintiuno ¿de acuerdo? Que este pequeño gran error no se vuelva a repetir.

-Sí – asentí – Lo intentaré.

-Vaya -comenzó a decir mi madre – Después de todo, usted no es tan cruel.

-Con las adolescentes es mejor ser duro... o pasan estas cosas.

-¿Podemos irnos? – pregunté – Estoy cansada.

-Claro – asintió mi madre.

-Hasta la próxima revisión – sonrió el doctor Hida.

-Adiós – nos despedimos.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, mi madre no dejó de abrazarme y de decirme palabras alentadoras. No obstante, lo que más me llamó la atención y, por otra parte, que me animó, fue lo siguiente:

-Puede que ahora todo esto te parezca lo peor que podría pasarte, que te parezca que tu vida se ha venido abajo... Fue lo que yo también pensé, en parte, cuando me enteré de que iba a tenerte. Seguramente ahora estés pensando "Desaparece de ahí, por favor". Pero verás como, con el tiempo, todo esto se convertirá en una bendición del cielo. Después de todo, tenerte a ti fue una de las cosas que más feliz me hicieron y que siguen haciendo que sonría cada día – me sonrió –. Además, recuerda que tú tienes a Ryo.

Sonreí cuando terminó de decir todo aquello... aquella vez, no obstante, no era un simple esbozo de sonrisa... sino una sonrisa de verdad.

--------

-Siento mucho lo tuyo, de verdad – dijo Jen. Me encontraba con ella en mi habitación. Se estaba probando ropa mía mientras charlábamos – El que estés embarazada va a cambiar muchas cosas... pero estoy segura de que podrás afrontarlas – continuó diciendo, mientras terminaba de ponerse una de mis camisetas – Yo estaré contigo.

-Muchas gracias – sonreí.

-Oye ¿estás segura de que me vas a dejar toda la ropa que quiera?

-Sí. Aunque aún me entre, dentro de un mes o dos ya no me valdrá. Pero en cuanto tenga al niño, me devuelves todo ¿eh?

-Claro, por supuesto.

-Hola, chicas – saludó otra persona más: Alice acababa de entrar en mi habitación.

-Hola, Alice – saludé.

-¿También vienes tú a por ropa? – inquirió Jen.

-Claro. Y además... también quería prestarte mi apoyo, Rika.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Jen.

-Rika me llamó – contestó Alice.

-Ah... ya – comenzó Jen – Creo que estos pantalones rojos te quedarían bien, Alice.

-¿Sí? A ver – dijo Alice, cogiéndolos y comenzando a quitarse sus propios pantalones.

-¡Anda! – exclamó Jen - ¡Qué vestido más bonito!

-¡Ese no se lo presto a nadie! – exclamé, quitándoselo a Jen de las manos – Es... un regalo de Ryo. Es muy especial para mí...

-De acuerdo – sonrió Jen – Por cierto ¿qué dice Ryo de todo esto?

-Ryo no dice nada – contestó Alice.

-Ryo no lo sabe – añadí.

-¿Qué? – dijo Jen, con los ojos muy abiertos - ¡Pero, Rika, tienes que decírselo¡Ryo va a ser padre!

-Ya, claro ¿y cómo quieres que se lo diga¿Qué tal esto? "Ryo, te he mentido como una cerda: estoy embarazada, lo cual significa que ¡nuestras vidas están arruinadas¿A que es genial?"

-Hombre, no hace falta que se lo digas así – contestó Jen.

-A ver qué te parece esto, Rika – comenzó Alice – Hay un feto anidando en mi interior y el padre eres tú.

-¡Ni hablar! – exclamé.

-¡Lo decía de coña! – contestó ella.

-Lo que está claro es que debes decírselo... antes de que lo supieses seguro, aún era ligeramente comprensible que no dijeras nada... pero ahora ya no tienes remedio. Tienes que decírselo, Rika – dijo Jen.

-Decírselo significará destrozarle... y no quiero que Ryo se sienta así. Le quiero demasiado como para verlo triste. Está muy ilusionado con todo, no quiero que se desilusione.

-Será peor que se lo digas cuando te quede un mes para parir – dijo Alice – .Cuanto antes lo hagas, mucho mejor.

-Si yo quiero decírselo, Alice – comencé, mientras me rehacía la coleta – Lo que no quiero es desilusionarle.

-Eso es difícil – contestó Jen.

-... un segundo – comencé: me había venido una idea a la cabeza – Puede que no tanto. Chicas: ya sé cómo hacer que no se desilusione.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? – dijo Jen.

-Sí – contesté, asintiendo – Sí que se lo voy a decir. Y va a ser perfecto – sonreí.

-Eh, pues sí que me están bien estos pantalones – sonrió Alice – Que me digaaaa... perfecto, Rika.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, quedé en verme con Ryo esa misma tarde, a las seis. Nos encontraríamos en la puerta de la pizzería Hikaru, donde tras decírselo todo le invitaría a merendar.

Ryo llegó un poco más tarde que yo. Al verme dijo:

-¡Ah¡Rika¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-¿Vamos a merendar?

-Espera – dije – Tengo que decirte algo – cerré mis ojos. Las palabras que iba a pronunciar en aquellos instantes iban a ser decisivas. No estaba demasiado segura de lo que iba a decir... pero sabía que, al menos, sería lo mejor para él.

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: confesiones

_Bueno, tal y como he dicho también en Las cartas de Kari, en primer lugar debo disculparme sinceramente por este grandísimo retraso a la hora de subir el fic teniéndolo ya terminado. Lo siento muchísimo, he estado muy inactiva en esta página y no tengo derecho a pediros apoyo de nuevo, pero ojalá si lo leéis os siga gustando. Este fanfic y Las cartas de Kari serán terminados (iré subiendo los capítulos), sobre los otros no prometo nada (salvo sobre el de Suzumiya) porque no los tengo planeados, pero si se me ocurre cómo seguirlos lo haré._

_Siento una vez más los inconvenientes causados y ya, sin retrasarme más os dejo con el nuevo capítulo._

_DISCLAIMER: digimon no me pertenece, pero este fanfic sí, así que nada de plagiar xD  
_

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones**

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ryo tras unos segundos. Yo asentí - ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

- Verás, Ryo... el otro día, cuando te dije que ya me había hecho la prueba de embarazo y que había dado negativo... yo... te mentí. Lo hice en parte porque no quería preocuparte y, por otra parte, porque yo misma no quería admitir la posible realidad. Aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que hice no tiene ningún tipo de justificación y mucho menos perdón.

- Ya veo... – contestó Ryo. Por su tono de voz parecía decepcionado por un lado, nervioso por otro, triste por un último. No era para menos – Y... ¿piensas hacerte pruebas?

- De hecho... ya me las he hecho, Ryo. Esta misma mañana he ido con mi madre al médico... y... has de saber que yo... estoy embarazada.

Pasaron unos instantes. No sé si fueron segundos, o tal vez minutos pero aquel silencio que guardó Ryo en aquellos momentos pareció durar siglos, incluso milenios.

- No tendrías que haberme mentido, Rika – dijo Ryo.

- Lo sé... como también sé que me vas a odiar el resto de tu vida.

- No digas tonterías.

- ¡No son tonterías! ¡Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo!

- Lo sé, y me duele mucho a la vez que también me sorprende... pero no importa. Seguramente, en tu situación yo hubiese hecho lo mismo y cualquier otra chica también...

- ¡Pues yo estoy segura de que no! – exclamé.

- Bueno ¿y qué? Lo que ahora importa es que vamos a tener un hijo, sólo eso. Es una ruina, un desastre... pero no le podemos hacer nada. Simplemente tenemos que pensar en qué podemos hacer para...

- No – contesté – Ryo, verás... yo siento muchísimo haberte mentido, de veras, sé que no debería haberlo hecho...

- Olvídate de eso ya... te he dicho que no pasa nada...

- Déjame continuar, Ryo – pedí – Para compensarte por ello, he decidido que yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad que el niño encarne. Eso no significa que tú no vayas a poder verlo... podrás jugar con él, si quieres, y estar con él. Pero de criarlo, del colegio, de todos los gastos, de todo el embarazo me encargaré yo sola – le miré fijamente a los ojos y dije – Y si quieres romper conmigo, no te preocupes: no va a afectar a que no puedas estar con el niño ¿de acuerdo?

- Eres estúpida, Rika – sentenció Ryo. Luego de ello sonrió y añadió – Como tú dijiste una vez, tus problemas son los míos ¿no es eso? Ese bebé es tanto tuyo como mío y, aunque no sé cómo, va a salir adelante. Y gracias a los dos. Jamás te dejaría sola con algo tan gordo. Y de romper contigo... ni hablar. Nunca.

- ¿Es... estás seguro? – inquirí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él asintió mientras sonreía. Entonces yo me lancé a sus brazos y lo apreté fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. Estaba conmigo. No me iba a dejar sola. Aquello lo cambiaba todo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ryo? – pregunté, adoptando de nuevo un tono de desesperación.

- ... no lo sé – suspiró él.

Pasé toda aquella tarde junto a Ryo. Estaba tan bien con él que por unos instantes logré olvidar todo el embrollo en el que nos habíamos metido. La pizza que tomamos, por otra parte, fue la más barata que había y, además, en tamaño pequeño... nos quedamos con hambre, sí, pero al menos nuestro hijo no lo sufriría.

********************************

El día siguiente llegó. Nada más despertarme mi madre me informó que me había desapuntado del instituto para el próximo curso.

- ¿Por qué? – repliqué yo – Es el último año ¿no podría ir?

- En estos momentos lo que más importa es tu salud. Podrás recuperar el curso cuando estés más libre ¿de acuerdo? Seguramente te admitirán cursar tercero el año que viene.

- O no – contesté.

- Bueno, pues si no lo hacen ya me las apañaré yo para que puedas recibir el título de bachiller. Puede que con algún profesor particular, o en alguna academia tal vez...

- O puede que jamás logre conseguirlo y no pueda realizar prácticamente ningún trabajo.

- Siempre te quedará ser modelo.

- Bueno, sí...

- Y además Ryo tiene el título de informática ¿no?

- Pero no voy a hacer que él cargue con todo.

- Bueno, ya...

- Esto es un desastre total – suspiré.

- Venga, deja de quejarte de una vez- dijo mi abuela – Hay chicas que lo han tenido que pasar peor de lo que tú vas a hacerlo.

- Es cierto –dije.

- ¿Ryo se lo ha dicho ya a su padre? – inquirió mi madre.

- Eh... pues... no lo sé...

Esa misma tarde, en la residencia Akiyama...

- Papá – dijo Ryo.

- ¡Ah! Hola, hijo... ¿qué quieres?

- Verás... tengo algo que comentarte...

- ¿Has robado algo?

- ¡No!

- Entonces adelante... a menos que hayas matado a alguien.

- ¡Que no soy ningún delincuente!

- Bueno, vale... ¿quieres sentarte en mis rodillas?

- ¡No tengo siete años!

- Hijo, venga, que sólo bromeaba... a ver ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

- Pues que... ya he averiguado lo que le pasa a Rika.

- ¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Pues... a ver si lo adivinas... ¡vas a ser abuelo! - ante aquello, Maoko se quedó blanco unos instantes. Luego se echó a reír.

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Jajajajja! Venga Ryo, en serio ¿qué le ocurre?

- Te lo acabo de decir, papá. Estaba hablando totalmente en serio: vas a ser abuelo... y yo voy a ser padre – la risa de Maoko cesó. Al contrario, en aquellos instantes observaba a Ryo con ira.

- ¿Me estás insinuando por un casual que has dejado preñada a Rika?

- Sí, de eso se trata... – contestó Ryo. Al observar la expresión de su padre, añadió con nerviosismo- ¿A que es genial?

- Sería genial si estuvieseis casados... – se levantó del sofá y pegó un puñetazo en la mesa de centro - ¡Maldito cerdo! ¡¿Cómo has podido dejar embarazada a una pobre chiquilla de dieciocho años?! ¡Eres un absoluto depravado! ¡No sé cómo he confiado en ti! – meneó la cabeza unos instantes y añadió – Coge tus cosas y vete.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estás bromeando, no? – sonrió Ryo, aunque sonreír fuese lo que menos le apetecía en aquellos instantes.

- No estoy de broma.

- Pero... pero... ¿cuándo podré volver? ¿Mañana?

- Nunca, hasta que te transformes en un hombre y no en un niñato depravado de veintiún años.

- Eh... papá, en serio... dime que no es verdad... ¿me estás echando de casa?

- ¡Exacto! – exclamó Maoko.

- No... no es justo... yo no quería dejarla embarazada, te lo aseguro... déjame quedarme, por favor – suplicó el joven.

- Te he dicho que no, Ryo – contestó el hombre – Que te vayas de una vez si no quieres salir escaldado.

- ... como quieras – suspiró Ryo. Se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a meter ropa y otros utensilios en una mochila. Cogió además una bolsa de plástico y la llenó de más cosas. Finalmente vertió todo el contenido de su hucha en su cartera, que parecía una bomba a punto de explotar. Finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo a su padre – Adiós.

- Adiós – contestó él, mientras Ryo salía cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y Ryo comenzó a vagar por la calle. No poca gente se le quedó mirando, más especialmente a la cartera que sobresalía de su bolsillo.

"¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora? Tengo a mi novia embarazada, no tengo casa... y para colmo me ventilé gran parte de mi dinero la semana pasada en un videojuego. Mierda... esto es desastroso..."

- ¡Ryo, cuidado! – exclamó una voz. Se giró y pudo ver cómo un par de hombres dirigían sus manos a su cartera.

- ¡Cagüen todo! – exclamó Ryo, alejándose de los hombres. Estos, a su vez, echaron a correr. Un joven de pelo azul los observó con desprecio: era Henry. Se dirigió a Ryo y le dijo:

- Hola. Oye ¿qué haces con todo esto? – señaló la mochila, la bolsa de plástico y la cartera - ¿Te vas de viaje?

- Ya me gustaría – suspiró Ryo - ¿Vamos a un banco? Esto pesa media tonelada.

- De acuerdo – contestó Henry. Fueron a sentarse al banco más cercano. Ryo puso la cartera a buen recaudo (se sentó sobre ella). Henry preguntó:

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Pues... que Rika está embarazada, que se lo he dicho a mi padre y que me ha echado de casa.

- ¿Rika embarazada?

- Sí – contesté.

- Ya decía yo que ella y Alice se traían algo... debía ser eso – dijo Henry. Pareció que iba a preguntar algo más sobre aquel tema, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y dijo – Oye, y ¿cómo es que tu padre te ha echado?

- Se ha cabreado mucho cuando se lo he dicho... nunca le había visto así. Creía que se lo tomaría mejor, pero... – se frotó el ojo izquierdo, del cual ya comenzaba a brotar alguna lágrima – es un testarudo. Aunque gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo, por supuesto... ¿qué coño puedo hacer ahora, Henry? De momento, había pensado visitar a Rika para ver qué tal está... pero luego no sé ni dónde voy a dormir.

- Bueno... – comenzó Henry – no puedo asegurártelo, pero puede que te puedas quedar en mi casa una temporada.

- ¿¡En serio!? – exclamó Ryo, sonriendo.

- Eh, eh – dijo Henry – No estoy seguro...

- ¡Muchas gracias, tío! – exclamó Ryo, abrazando a Henry.

- De nada... pero no puedo prometértelo, recuérdalo.

- Da igual, al menos sé que alguien se preocupa por mí.

- Si todo falla, siempre puedes quedarte en casa de Rika.

- ¿Bromeas? No, ella, su madre y su abuela ya tienen demasiado de qué preocuparse como para encima darme cobijo a mí.

- Seguramente – admitió Henry – Bueno, ahora tengo que ir a casa del maestro Cho, al entrenamiento. Pero cuando vuelva a mi casa preguntaré a mis padres si puedes quedarte y te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – asintió Ryo - ¿Tienes mi móvil?

- Sí, sí que lo tengo – contestó Henry - ¡Adiós! – exclamó, levantándose.

- ¡Adiós, Henry! – contestó Ryo. Estuvo un rato sentado, observando el paisaje... observando a los niños jugar. "Dentro de un tiempo, Rika y yo también tendremos uno de esos...". Tras unos instantes más, se levantó, cogió su cartera y comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa de las Nonaka.

*****************

- Venga, Rika – comenzó mi madre - ¿no quieres merendar algo?

- Te he dicho que no tengo hambre... seguro que luego lo poto, además...

- ¿Pero no has dicho que sólo vomitabas por la mañana?

- Aighs, está bien – escupí, viendo que no habría remedio. De pronto, el timbre sonó. Mi madre fue a abrir, dado que yo ya estaba en la cocina.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó la mujer rubia – Buenas tardes, Ryo. Pasa, pasa.

- ¿No me odia por lo que he hecho? – inquirió Ryo.

- Son cosas que ocurren, te odiaría si hubieses abandonado a mi hija.

- Eso no pienso hacerlo nunca – aseguró el joven.

- Sé que no piensas hacerlo. Entra, entra. Vienes a ver a Rika ¿no?

- Sí... si no la pillo en mal momento, claro.

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió Miyuki. Ryo entró y cerró la puerta tras él – Por cierto ¿qué es todo eso que llevas?

- ¡Ah! Nada, nada... libros, simplemente.

- Libros... – repitió Miyuki – Ryo, a ti te ha pasado algo ¿no?

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó Ryo, con nerviosismo.

- Ya... claro que no – contestó Miyuki – A ella no le engañarás.

- ¿A Rika?

- No, a Rika no – sonrió Miyuki – Venga, vamos. Deja todo eso en el salón: Rika está en la cocina – Ryo, obedientemente, depositó todo lo que llevaba en el salón y tras ello siguió a mi madre hasta la cocina.

- ¡Ryo! – exclamé al verle. Me levanté de mi asiento y le abracé fuertemente - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien – contestó Ryo. Ante la extraña mirada que le dirigieron Miyuki y la abuela Nonaka, añadió - ¡En serio!

- Si no te hemos dicho nada – sonrió la madre de Miyuki.

- Ah... vale – repuso Ryo.

- ¿Quieres algo? – pregunté.

- No, no... sólo venía a verte. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien, bien – sonreí.

- ¿Les dejamos solos? – propuso la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Sí – contestó aquélla de pelo rubio. Salieron de la cocina, dejándonos así solos.

- Tú también te has fijado ¿no? – preguntó Miyuki a mi abuela.

- Sí – asintió ella – A Ryo le ocurre algo.

- ¿Qué podría ser? – inquirió mi madre, ladeando la cabeza.

- No sé...

- ¡Claro! – exclamó mi madre, dando una palmada - ¡Será que se lo ha dicho a su padre y se ha enfadado con él!

- ¡Es verdad! – admitió mi abuela – Debe haber sido eso.

- En ese caso... todas esas cosas que traía... – comenzó mi madre. Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió sin preguntar. Ryo y yo la observamos unos instantes, suspensos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí.

- Ryo, Maoko te ha echado de casa ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Eh? – contestó Ryo, con desconcierto – Co... ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

- ¡Ese hombre nunca dejará de ser testarudo! ¡Con la de tiempo que llevo con él, debí haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que te pasaba, Ryo!

- O_O mamá... – comencé - ¿Qué... qué es eso de "con la de tiempo que llevo con él"? ¿Eh?

- ¡Ups! – exclamó mi madre – Bueno... es que... el padre de Ryo y yo... estamos saliendo juntos.

- ¡Me lo imaginaba! –exclamé, levantándome de la mesa mientras que a Ryo estaban a punto de salírsele los ojos de las órbitas - ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?!

- Lo siento, Rika... es que sabía que reaccionarías mal.

- Ay... ¡pero tendrías que haberlo hecho!

- No hablemos aquí de cosas que se tendrían que haber dicho ¿eh? – contestó la abuela. Dándome por aludida, añadí.

- Mientras no os caséis, haced todo lo que queráis ¿no, Ryo? – Ryo sólo asintió – Y por cierto ¿qué es eso de que te ha echado de casa? ¿No será una broma como la otra vez?

- No, no es broma – contestó él, meneando la cabeza.

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Bueno... le dije que iba a ser abuelo y no se lo tomó bien.

- Se le pasará ¿no? – volví a decir.

- No creo... dijo que no podría volver hasta que dejase de ser un niñato para convertirme en un hombre.

- Será... – comencé, llena de odio - ¡Mamá! ¡Ahora mismo le llamas y le convences de que Ryo tiene que volver!

- Mejor no hacerlo ahora – replicó mi madre – Estará aún muy enfadado.

- ¡Pero...

- Tiene razón, Rika – dijo Ryo – De todos modos, no hace falta que...

- ¡Claro que hace falta! – exclamé.

- Bueno, de acuerdo – suspiró Ryo.

- Esta noche, además – comenzó la abuela Nonaka – te quedarás aquí ¿está bien?

- No – respondió Ryo – Es que seguramente me quede en casa de Henry hasta que todo se solucione. Luego me va a llamar al móvil.

- En ese caso – comenzó Miyuki – quédate aquí hasta que te llame y, si por alguna causa no puedes quedarte con él, te quedas aquí ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – asintió Ryo – Muchas gracias – añadió.

- ¿Cuándo has estado con Henry? – pregunté, cuando mi madre y mi abuela se hubieron ido.

- Antes, me lo he encontrado por el camino.

- Ah... ¿y se lo dices a él y a mí no?

- Bueno... – comenzó Ryo, rascándose la nuca – No quería preocuparte... pero como tu abuela y tu madre parecen tener dotes de vidente...

- Ya veo – sonreí – Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – sonrió él. Seguidamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó brevemente mis labios – Te quiero mucho – sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Instantes después sonó el móvil - ¡Ah! Será Henry – indicó. Pulsó la tecla de descolgar y dijo - ¿Sí?

- ¿Ryo?

- ¡Henry! Hola.

- Hola. Oye, que ya he hablado con mis padres y dicen que no hay problema, que te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Henry!

- Esta noche se quedará también Alice ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro, claro!

- Se quedará en la habitación de mi hermana: si no, no cabremos.

- Oye, que a mí no me importa dormir en el sofá si quieres que Alice duerma en tu cuarto... o en tu cama – añadió, con cierta sorna.

- Eh, no digas esas cosas – contestó Henry – Además, ya he hablado también con Alice y dice que estará encantada de dormir en la habitación de Shiuchon... la que no lo sabe es mi hermana.

- ¡Je! Pos igual te mata.

- Ya... ¿estás con Rika?

- Sí – contesté.

- Pásamela, quiero hablar con ella.

- De acuerdo – me dio el móvil y dijo – Es Henry, quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí – asintió.

- ¿Henry? – dije, cogiendo el teléfono.

- ¡Hola, Rika!

- Hola... ¿qué querías decirme?

- Quería saber qué tal estabas... debe ser duro estar esperando un niño ¿no?

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Ryo.

- Ah... – observé a Ryo unos instantes – Bueno, excepto porque no sé cómo demonios vamos a sacarle adelante... estoy bastante bien, sí.

- Me alegro por ti... oye ¿y Alice también está embarazada?

- No ¿por qué?

- Porque en ese caso me había engañado con otro...

- ¿Estabas preocupado por eso?

- Sí – contestó Henry – Como últimamente siempre estabas con Alice y tú estabas embarazada...

- Pensaste que ella también.

- Exacto – contestó Henry.

- Qué estupidez – comenté.

- Ya... bueno, pásame a Ryo.

- Vale... Toma Ryo.

- Voy.

- ¿Ryo?

- Dime, Henry.

- Puedes venir cuando quieras ¿de acuerdo?

- Pues iré enseguida, así podré ayudar con la cena.

- ¡No, no te molestes! –exclamó Henry, tal vez recordando lo desastroso que Ryo era cocinando – De eso me encargo yo...

- Bueno, pero cualquier cosa que necesitéis, ya me encargaré yo de que la tengáis: no quiero estar en plan gorrón.

- Vale, vale... ya te diré.

- ¡Hasta luego, Henry!

- Adiós, Ryo – contestó Henry. Ambos colgaron.

Ryo permaneció una media hora, más o menos, en mi casa antes de partir a la suya propia. Tras ello, fui a ayudarle a mi abuela con la cena.

*************

- ¿Maoko?

- Ah, hola, Miyuki – respondió el hombre. Estaban hablando por teléfono - ¿Qué querías?

- Me he enterado de que has echado a Ryo de casa.

- Sí ¿y...

- Y me parece mal que lo hayas hecho. Ellos necesitan ahora todo nuestro apoyo para la nueva situación ¿entiendes? Y echarle de casa no es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- Verás, Miyuki... Ryo ha demostrado ser un completo irresponsable. Y siento muchísimo lo que le ha hecho a tu hija. Por eso, hasta que no madure, que se las apañe.

- ¡Pero él ya es suficientemente maduro, Maoko!

- Pues que lo demuestre – replicó él - ¿Quieres algo más? Tengo que irme.

- Sí, sí que quiero algo más.

- Dime.

- Terminar contigo. Hasta que dejes de ser tan testarudo, tú y yo ya no volveremos a estar juntos.

- ... como quieras, Miyuki – respondió él, tras unos instantes.

- Adiós, Maoko.

- Adiós – colgó. Tras unos instantes, mi madre también lo hizo. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, donde se puso a sollozar.

- Hija – comenzó mi abuela - ¿Te ocurre algo? – ella negó con la cabeza. Mi abuela la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Le has dejado?

- Sí... – musitó mi madre – Creí que, al hacerlo, perdonaría a Ryo... pero al parecer no le importo.

- Venga, no creo que sea eso...

Y mi abuela no se equivocaba... ya que Maoko también estaba llorando en aquellos instantes.

----------

_Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo *o* El fic terminará en el epílogo, tras el cap 8, así que ya no queda mucho ^^_


	6. Capítulo 6: Ryo toma medidas

_Otro cap que subo hoy, espero que os guste, muchas gracias *-*_

**Capítulo 6: Ryo toma medidas (narrado por Ryo).**

Desde todo aquello el tiempo volvió a pasar de nuevo y Rika ya se encontraba en su tercer mes de embarazo. No obstante, apenas se le notaba. Entre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en todo ese tiempo cabe destacar, tal vez, que me dejé a Cyberdramon en casa. El pobre apareció al día siguiente en casa de mi amigo Henry y me propinó un buen golpe que me dejó un chichón en la cabeza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistado? Supongo que si me pasó fue porque estaba aún desconcertado por todo lo que se nos venía encima a Rika y a mí.

Por otra parte, mi padre seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Aunque yo trataba de disimularlo, estaba totalmente roto por dentro. De vez en cuando me desahogaba contándoselo a Henry puesto que, en mi opinión, Rika tenía demasiado como para encima andar escuchando mis quejidos. No es que se lo ocultase, ella ya sabía que yo estaba mal. Simplemente, prefería no darle la pelmada.

Finalmente, la estancia en casa de Henry estaba resultando realmente agradable. Procuraba ayudar a su madre en las labores caseras, así como a su padre en su trabajo. Y con el comienzo del nuevo curso, en septiembre, me dedicaba también a ayudar a Henry y a Shiuchon en todo lo que podía, aunque yo no fuese precisamente un Einstein en los estudios, claro está.

No obstante, lo que más me llegó a preocupar en esa época, fue una conversación que mantuve con Rika un día que estaba en su casa de visita.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – pregunté - ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí – asintió ella – Más o menos... esas comidas que prepara mi abuela son realmente buenas.

- Me alegro mucho – sonreí.

- Ryo... –comenzó ella, adoptando un aire más melancólico – Últimamente he estado pensando en qué hacer con esto... y se me ha ocurrido algo para que todo volviese a estar como antes.

- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirí, con cierta alegría - ¿De qué se trata?

- Abortar.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamé en un principio – Pero Rika... eso es...

- ¿Tú qué opinas?

- ¿Yo? – comencé. Obviamente, estaba totalmente en contra... pero también tenía que pensar en ella – Pues... no sé... haz lo que quieras, supongo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, sí... – volví a repetir.

- Bueno, pues ya lo pensaré y ya te diré ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien – suspiré.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella de nuevo.

- ¡No, no! – exclamé – Bueno, me tengo que ir: he de ayudar a la madre de Henry con la cena.

- ¡Ah! Está bien – contestó Rika.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar. Tal vez pueda hacerle platos ricos al bebé cuando nazca... si decides que nazca, claro – añadí, antes de levantarme e irme.

Tras haber ayudado a la madre de Henry con la cena y haber disfrutado de la misma (de la cena, no de la madre), estuve un buen rato hablando con Henry en su habitación sobre la cuestión que Rika me había planteado.

- Yo quiero tener ese niño... me da pena acabar con su vida cuando ni siquiera tiene conciencia. Pero el caso es que yo no soy ella ¿no crees? Si Rika va a estar mejor así...

- Mi opinión – comenzó Henry – es que todo ser vivo debe tener derecho a la vida. Claro que éste es un asunto delicadísimo... no obstante, seguro que ella no lo decía totalmente en serio. Puede que Rika no sea precisamente un modelo de delicadeza... pero tiene, al menos, respeto por la vida.

- Sí... entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

- Deberías expresar tu opinión con sinceridad, Ryo. Ella no tiene todo el derecho a decidir el futuro de vuestro hijo. Tú también tienes tu parte.

- Claro que sí... pero yo ya le he dado el derecho: recuerda que le he dicho que hiciese lo que quisiera.

- Lo sé, era un simple comentario – sonrió Henry – Pero en serio, Ryo, debes decirle lo que piensas.

- De acuerdo. Mañana iré a explicárselo – contesté, con cierta decisión.

Y el día siguiente llegó. Me desperté al poco rato de irse Henry a clase y fui a decirle a su madre que, si no me necesitaba, iba a ir a ver a Rika. Por suerte me contestó que no me necesitaba aquella mañana para nada, que podía irme si quería.

Llegué a casa de Rika sobre las diez de la mañana. Fue su abuela quien me abrió la puerta puesto que la madre de Rika había salido a una de sus sesiones de fotos. Rika estaba aún desayunando.

- ¿Has pensado en lo de ayer?

- Sí – contestó ella, de forma tajante.

- Vale... pues yo... es que quiero decirte algo sobre el tema – comencé, poniéndome nervioso.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De que yo... yo... ¡no quiero que abortes! – exclamé, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Quiero tener a ese niño! Quiero poder tenerlo entre mis brazos, jugar con él, enseñarle las pocas cosas que sé... No quiero perderlo, Rika. Por favor, no lo hagas – supliqué. Rika sonrió y dijo:

- No iba a hacerlo.

- O_O... ¿no?

- No – volvió a decir – A mí también me parece mal... además, me he encariñado con él. Aunque no haya nacido, será una criatura preciosa – sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Rika – sonreí yo - ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que voy a empezar desde ya a hacer algo útil para sacar a ese niño adelante!

- Bueno, aún es pronto... – contestó Rika.

- ¡Nunca es pronto! – sonreí – Más tarde nos iría mal. ¡Buscaré un empleo!

Y fue entonces cuando realmente comencé a tomar medidas en el asunto. Para comenzar, me leía el periódico de los Wong todos los días en busca de algún empleo. Luego llamaba y pedía una entrevista... aunque en siete, ya tenían empleado y en tres más, no me cogieron: les parecía demasiado joven. Entre otros sitios, probé en una tienda de ordenadores, de dependiente, en una empresa, de técnico y en una biblioteca, de recepcionista pero en ninguno me dieron el empleo. Incluso entré en un bar para trabajar de camarero... pero ya habían cubierto el puesto. Finalmente, durante una gloriosa semana, fui repartidor de pizzas de la pizzería Hikaru... pero acabaron echándome porque unos clientes se quejaron de que se me había caído un yen en la pizza... lo que no sé es qué demonios hacía yo con un yen en aquellos momentos. Traté que me dejasen trabajar de botones en un hotel, pero acabé dejando cada maleta en la habitación que no era, ergo creando un caos total y acabé de nuevo en la calle. Así estuve durante dos meses, mientras el bebé de Rika y mío se dedicaba a crecer cada vez más en el interior de su tripa y a escuchar las ondas vibratorias procedentes de una suave música clásica... el desastre llegó el día que confundí a Mozart con Mou-zart, un grupo de bakalao. Menos mal que, según el médico, el feto no había sufrido daño alguno.

Finalmente, tras aquellos desastrosos dos meses, había conseguido acumular unos cuantos yenes. Y digo acumular porque procuré no gastar prácticamente nada de lo que había ganado, que era poco. En mi opinión, lo estaba llevando bastante bien... no obstante, tenía que encontrar un nuevo trabajo cuanto antes: el dinero que había ganado no valdría mas que para unas pocas papillas y, tal vez, algún pañal.

Fue entonces cuando mi adorado Henry me propuso una gran idea:

- ¿Por qué no le pides trabajo a Yamaki en Hypnos?

- ¡Eh, es una buena idea! - exclamé – Pero – comencé, con un tono ya más triste - ¿crees que me cogerá?

- Es probable... además, últimamente andan flojos de ingenieros informáticos y demás personal. Al menos eso dice mi padre. Ten en cuenta, por otra parte, que Yamaki es más o menos amigo nuestro. ¿Por qué no pruebas, al menos?

- Bueno, pues probaré... Se va a quedar a cuadros con mi currículum... en dos meses ya me han despedido dos veces.

- Podría haber sido peor – replicó Henry – Venga, amigo, tú prueba.

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamé.

Y, dicho y hecho, al día siguiente me encontraba en la puerta de Hypnos.

- ¿Nombre y propósito de visita o empleo? – dijo una voz a través del portero automático.

- Eh... – comencé, algo extrañado – Ryo Akiyama, vengo a solicitar empleo.

- Está bien – continuó la voz – Puede pasar, señor Akiyama.

- Gracias – contesté. La puerta se abrió. Tras ello comencé a pensar "Bien ¿a dónde voy ahora?" Mientras trataba de averiguarlo, comencé a caminar. Traté de abrir varias puertas, por si ahí se encontraba Yukio Yamaki, pero fue en vano. Finalmente me dirigí a una puerta que sí que parecía abierta. Ya desde lejos podía ver máquinas. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando noté una mano en mi hombro.

- Eh, oye, ahí no puedes entrar – aquella voz me resultaba familiar. Me giré lentamente...

- ¡Señor Yamaki!

- ¿Eh? – contestó él, sin comprender del todo - ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Ryo Akiyama! – contesté, golpeándome el pecho - ¡Uno de los tamers!

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Yamaki – Ryo... ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Vamos a mi despacho?

- Precisamente eso quería.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno... venía a pedir empleo.

- ¡Ah! Se trata de eso... – dijo Yamaki – Bueno, a ver que puedo hacer – dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Le seguí hasta que llegamos a su despacho. Ya ahí, él tomó asiento, así como yo, y dijo:

- Bueno... ¿qué diplomas tienes, Ryo?

- Pues – abrí una carpeta – el de secundaria baja, el de bachillerato, el oficial de inglés, grado intermedio-alto; y el diploma de ingeniería informática B de la universidad de Tokio – enumeré, mientras entregaba dichos diplomas al señor Yamaki

- Vaya, no está mal – admitió él - ¿Has trabajado en algún otro sitio?

- Sí... – comencé, sintiendo cómo me ponía nervioso – De repartidor de pizzas en la pizzería Hikaru y de botones en un hotel...

- ¿Dejaste el empleo o te despidieron?

- Me... despidieron – contesté. Yamaki hizo una mueca de desacuerdo y continuó:

- ¿Y has tenido alguna experiencia trabajando en algo relacionado con tu carrera?

- No... – contesté.

- Bueno... éste podría ser un comienzo – sonrió Yamaki. Con la cara más seria, continuó – De todos modos, éste es un sitio serio, no se admiten errores. Es decir, hay que ser una persona muy responsable y trabajar duro.

- Sí, sí – asentí, no muy seguro de cumplir el significado de responsable.

- ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

- Pues... en realidad yo lo que quería era montar mi propia empresa. De hecho estuve buscando local hace un tiempo... pero todo se vino abajo. Un día mi novia me dijo que estaba embarazada de mí... y fue cuando decidí abandonar el crear mi propia empresa para buscar trabajo en algún lugar. Ya es poco el dinero del que dispongo como para encima andar gastándomelo en comprar un local y montar ahí una empresa, con los riesgos que encarna. Además, por otra parte, ahora mismo estoy viviendo en casa de un amigo: mi padre me ha echado de la mía. Como puede observar, mi situación en estos momentos no es la mejor posible ¿ve?

- Sí, sí – asintió Yamaki – Tu novia... ¿sigue siendo Rika?

- Sí – afirmé.

- Es aún muy joven ¿no?

- Dieciocho años – dije.

- Debéis de estar pasándolo muy mal ¿me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca – contesté, a la vez que meneaba mi cabeza.

- ¿Y de qué te gustaría trabajar a ti aquí?

- De lo que sea. Aceptaré cualquier empleo y cualquier sueldo. Y haré horas extra. Lo que sea con tal de poder sacar a mi hijo adelante.

- Bueno... pues... – comenzó Yamaki – Tengo un puesto libre de controlador, el empleo que antes desempeñaba mi mujer... pero creo que eso a ti no te irá... además, ya tengo a un aspirante mejor. Con lo cual... ¿te gustaría trabajar en seguridad?

- ¿De qué trata? – inquirí.

- Trata de mantener todos los sistemas en correcto funcionamiento, evitando ataques de virus, buscando posibles fallos...

- Por mí encantado.

- Tendrías que trabajar por la noche algún día.

- Sí, sí. No hay problema.

- Bueno... pues te doy el empleo.

- ¿De verdad? – inquirí, sin acabar de creérmelo.

- Sí.

- ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamé.

- De todos modos... – comenzó él – procura no cometer fallos. Si de aquí a un tiempo demuestras que vales, puede que te ascienda a un puesto de más importancia, como el de programador.

- ¡Como si me desciende a barrendero! – exclamé, sonriente - ¡Mientras pueda hacer algo para ganar el pan de Rika y nuestro hijo, estaré encantado!

- Eres un buen chico – sonrió Yamaki.

- Gracias – contesté – Por cierto, jefe... ¿cómo es que su mujer ya no trabaja de controladora?

- Bueno... ella también está esperando un niño.

- ¿¡En serio!? – exclamé. Mi jefe asintió - ¡Podrían jugar juntos! – añadí, con ilusión.

- Sí, podrían – sonrió Yamaki.

- Una última cosa – comencé a decir - ¿cuándo empiezo? ¿Cuál es mi horario?

- De momento trabajarás por las tardes de cuatro a siete y media. Cuando pase un tiempo, ya hablaremos de horarios más rigorosos – sentenció Yamaki – Y sobre el sueldo, que me extraña mucho que no hayas preguntado por él, también hablaremos.

- Está bien – asentí, sonriendo.

- Y empiezas el lunes que viene – añadió.

- De acuerdo – volví a asentir, manteniendo mi sonrisa.

- Puedes irte – sonrió.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamé.

- ¡Ah, un segundo Akiyama!

- Dígame.

- Toma esto – me dio un pin – Es el distintivo de Hypnos. Colócalo en tu camisa.

- De acuerdo – asentí - ¡Adiós!

No podía creérmelo: ¡había conseguido un empleo! ¡Y nada más y nada menos que en Hypnos! Nada podría fastidiarme aquel día. Además, cuando se lo conté a Rika y a Henry, ambos reaccionaron con gran alegría. En aquellos últimos meses, nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

Y, una vez más, el tiempo volvió a pasar. Concretamente, un mes pasó. Mi trabajo en Hypnos iba viento en popa y, aunque al principio me costó un poco acostumbrarme a aquel sitio tan extraño, luego ya me sentía en casa. Cada vez que, al entrar, tenía que decir "Ryo Akiyama, seguridad" notaba cómo el orgullo rebosaba en mi interior y cómo un enorme sentimiento de autoestima recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Además, llegado un viernes, nada más salir de trabajar, decidí ir a recuperar algo que había perdido hacía tiempo: la estima de mi padre.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, toqué el timbre y esperé unos instantes, mientras observaba las hojas de otoño del mes de octubre caer de los árboles a través de una de las ventanas del edificio. La puerta se abrió al rato y apareció mi padre, más triste de lo que solía estar de costumbre. Suspiró y dijo:

- Pasa, anda, pasa – hice caso y pasé. Bueno, al menos me había dejado entrar en casa.

- Verás –comencé – Tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa... sobre lo que me dijiste el día que me... echaste.

- Entiendo – contestó mi padre, asintiendo y sentándose en el sofá del salón – Y ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?

- Pues... desde entonces ya ha pasado un tiempo, unos tres meses. Tal vez incluso más. El caso es que creo que ya me he convertido en un hombre. Todo este tiempo he estado visitando a Rika siempre que he podido y la he ayudado en todo lo que me ha sido posible, incluso dentro de nada voy a empezar a acompañarla a los cursos de pre- parto. Y aunque he estado viviendo en casa de mi amigo Henry, tanto él, como su madre, su padre o su hermana te pueden decir todo lo que he ayudado: siempre he hecho lo que he podido y me he esforzado por no resultar una carga. Y si ahora no estoy ayudando tanto, es porque... he conseguido empleo en Hypnos. Tras dos meses lo he logrado. En resumen, ahora soy un hombre con trabajo, dinero que voy consiguiendo paso a paso para sacar adelante a nuestro futuro hijo, y una novia embarazada a la que no piensa dejar tirada jamás... y un padre al que le pido perdón y que me readmita en su casa. Papá... ¿qué me dices?

- Hijo – comenzó mi padre, levantándose del sofá. Tras mirarme unos instantes con expresión seria, sonrió, se acercó más a mí y me abrazó fuertemente – Soy yo el que debería pedir perdón... estabas en una situación difícil y yo sólo la empeoré... por supuesto que puedes volver.

- Muchas gracias – sonreí, mientras mi padre se separaba de mí. Adoptó de nuevo una expresión melancólica y pude ver la tristeza reflejada en su cara además de una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla izquierda. Se la secó y dijo – Me alegro de haberte recuperado, Ryo. Espero que tú seas mejor padre de lo que yo lo he sido contigo...

- ¿Pero qué dices? – comencé a decir, sonriendo - ¡Si tú eres estupendo! Aunque tengas un poco de mala leche y se te vaya la pinza muy a menudo... el caso es que estoy tan acostumbrado a ti que ahora no podría concebir el mundo de otra manera.

- Gracias por decirme eso, hijo... lo triste es que no sólo he fallado como padre... además he fallado como pareja.

- ¿Hablas de Miyuki? – inquirí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo mi padre, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Bueno, ella misma nos dijo que estáis juntos...

- Estábamos... cortó conmigo. Me dijo que yo había sido muy cruel contigo... se enfadó porque no quise perdonarte.

- ¿De veras? Vaya, me siento culpable – suspiré.

- ¡No, hijo! No tienes que sentirte culpable por eso... es un problema mío y de Miyuki... tan sólo me gustaría preguntarte... ¿crees que me perdonará?

- ¡Claro que sí! - contesté tras unos instantes – Miyuki es una mujer extraordinaria... seguro que ella te sigue queriendo mucho después de todo.

- Te has convertido en todo un experto en estos temas ¿no? Un casanova, como lo fui yo en mi tiempo... y ya has sentado la cabeza, como hice yo anteriormente... – volvió a sonreír. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan cercano a mi padre. Era como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida... A decir verdad, creo que jamás me había sentido así con él.

Al día siguiente recogí todo de casa de Henry y me volví a la mía propia, no sin antes darles las gracias por todo y añadir que si necesitaban mi ayuda, se la prestaría siempre que me fuese posible. Entre aquello y el acompañar a mi Rika a los cursillos de pre- parto, era la primera vez en toda mi vida que me sentía realizado, útil, feliz... solía sentirme bien conmigo mismo de normal, pero no tanto como en aquella época... aunque la verdad es que me sigo sintiendo igual de bien ahora, si no más.

Por otra parte, más tarde me enteraría de boca de mi padre que Miyuki le había perdonado y que volvían a estar juntos. Me alegré mucho por ambos cuando me lo dijo.

En resumen, por primera vez en aquellos últimos meses, todo parecía estar saliendo bien.


	7. Capítulo 7: Nuestra vida

**Capítulo 7: Nuestra vida (nuevamente narrado por Rika)**

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más, y más rápido: ya era Enero, y yo estaba en mi séptimo mes de embarazo, en el que mi tripa parecía ir a explotar en cualquier momento. No obstante, el médico se sorprendía de lo poco que había engordado (aunque a mí me pareciese bastante). Dijo que en años había visto un caso como el mío.

Respecto a toda mi gente (ahora me gusta llamarles así, ya sé que suena cursi, pero es un antojo, hala) Takato sigue aún saliendo con Jen. Hace poco tuvieron una pequeña pelea (¡!) puesto que en la obra de teatro que estaban realizando en el último curso a Takato le tocaba besar a una chica que no era Jen... y a la pobre le sentó un poco mal. No obstante, Takato acabó por ceder su papel a otro chico, y todo se solucionó.

Alice sigue igual de sádica y continúa su noviazgo con Henry, el cual está mejorando cada vez más en las clases del maestro Cho. Ambos están sacando unas calificaciones envidiables en todos estos meses: al parecer estudian juntos.

A Kazu le ha cortado Jennifer, pero él dice que pronto se arreglará... yo no estaría tan segura. Me pregunto por qué demonios le habrá dejado...

Kenta sigue saliendo con Aísha y, atención, HA MADURADO. ¡En serio! Ya no es más un crío, como lo es Kazu (igual ésta es la razón por la que su novia le ha dejado). Aísha es cada vez más simpática, me cae genial. Creo que su relación con Kenta acabará en el altar.

Shiuchon y Makoto continúan juntos, aunque tuvieron un enfado que les duró un par de meses y del cual aún no tengo las causas del todo claras, pero creo que la que empezó todo el lío fue Shiuchon (en parte) puesto que Makoto la vio con Rintaro (abrazados, nada más) y ya se lo tomó por la tangente. Ai también se vio involucrada en el asunto. No obstante, al final todo resultó ser un malentendido y tanto Shiuchon como Ai siguen con sus respectivas parejas (Makoto y Rintaro, que por cierto, me sorprende mucho que sea tan maduro para lo joven que es, más siendo un chico. Él y Ai van muy en serio (aunque Makoto y Shiuchon también)).

El padre de Ryo continúa saliendo con mi madre. En el fondo, no me importa que lo hagan... ¡lo que sí me importa es que se lo monten delante mía! (ejem... sólo se besan, no penséis cosas raras). El otro día me los encontré en el salón, liándose y creo que tanto a mi futuro hijo como a mí nos dio un señor patatús.

Y por último (aunque el más importante) Ryo sigue trabajando en Hypnos. Dice que sospecha que le van a ascender, puesto que últimamente Yamaki-sama (-sama de jefe, no de semidiós), como él le llama, le está felicitando más que de costumbre. Además, el chico sonríe más a menudo de lo que ya lo hacía antes. Se ve que todo esto le ha acabado por hacer bien. Finalmente, he de admitir que ha madurado muchísimo: aquel poco de raciocinio que solía faltarle, ya la había logrado (aunque eso no resta que siga siendo un completo pirado, maduro, pero pirado).

En fin, tras este pequeño resumen sobre todo lo que ha acontecido a la gente más próxima a mí, comenzaré con la historia a la que hace referencia este capítulo.

Por aquélla época, lo que más hacía era reposar, comer y asistir junto a Ryo a los cursos de preparación al parto. El pobre, a veces, no sabía del todo ayudarme y gran parte de los días acababa las clases pidiéndome perdón. Algún día también apareció por ahí Reika, la mujer de Yamaki. No tantas veces apareció el propio Yamaki: se ve que tenía demasiado de qué preocupase.

Uno de aquellos días en los que Ryo no acabó pidiéndome perdón fuimos directamente a su casa a pasar la tarde puesto que Maoko no iba a estar y Ryo tenía la semana libre.

- ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Ryo.

- Bebida de soja – contesté.

- ¿Estás seguro de que eso te va a sentar bien en tu estado?

- No sé a las demás, pero a mí me va de maravilla.

- De acuerdo – sonrió Ryo. Me senté en el sofá mientras él iba a la cocina. Al poco rato salió de la misma con mi bebida de soja, una coca cola para él y dos vasos. Vertió parte del contenido de mi bebida en mi vaso y parte de su bebida en el suyo. Se sentó en el sofá, se estiró, cogió su vaso, me dio el mío y comenzó a beber.

- Está exquisito – sonreí.

- Mi coca-cola también está muy buena – sonrió él – Por cierto, Rika, acabo de acordarme de una cosa.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De la conversación que mantuvimos hace ya más de año y medio, sobre qué íbamos a hacer con nuestro futuro.

- ¡Ah! – exclamé – Sí...

_Flashback (narrador neutro)_

_Rika recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ryo, en medio de un suspiro, y dijo:_

- _¿De verdad somos tan pasionales, Ryo?_

- _Puede que un poco... _

- _Me preocupa lo que Jen ha dicho._

- _¿Qué parte?_

- _La de quedarme embarazada joven._

- _Tranquila, eso no va a pasar. Tendremos hijos, pero más adelante. _

- _Según eso, nos casaremos ¿no?_

- _Claro. _

- _¿Y si esto no sale bien?_

- _Soy un testarudo, saldrá bien._

- _¿Y si dejas de quererme?_

- _Si no he dejado de quererte tras todo lo que me has hecho, no te dejaré de querer nunca. _

- _Yo a ti tampoco. _

- _Entonces no hay problema. _

- _¿Sobre qué edad nos casaremos?_

- _¿Sobre cuál quieres tú?_

- _Veinte, o tal vez veintiuno. _

- _Entonces yo veinticuatro, o tal vez veinticinco. ¿Hijos?_

- _Dos. _

- _De acuerdo. ¿Niña y niño?_

- _Bien. ¿Prefieres niñas o niños?_

- _Siempre me han gustado las chicas. Además, siendo hija tuya y nuestra, será una auténtica monada de chica. ¿A qué edad quieres el primero?_

- _Como mínimo, quiero un año de feliz matrimonio. Y con feliz, quiero decir solitario. Pero no quiero retrasar demasiado el último, eso tenlo claro. _

- _¡Por supuesto! ¿Y qué nombres de chico te gustan?_

- _Pues... Genki, es bonito, también Rai... y el tuyo, claro. _

- _Rai está bien. ¿De chica?_

- _Misao me encanta, pero también Leela, como mi tía. Y Yuriko, es muy bonito._

- _Pues a mí... Rika... luego... Rika y por último... sí, creo que Rika._

- _Pues ya puedes ir pensando otro nombre, porque no quiero tener una hija que se llame como yo._

- _Joooo... ¿Y Megumi?_

- _Suena a arpía. No me gusta. _

- _No, si a mí tampoco, era por decir algo._

- _Bueno, ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, que aún somos jóvenes, y falta muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo para eso. _

- _¿Dónde te gustaría vivir?_

- _Aquí. Es un sitio precioso. Sería fantástico vivir en una casa, al lado de la bahía. _

- _A mí también me gusta. _

- _¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?_

- _¡Claro que sí! _

- _Entonces, no tendré niños antes de lo querido ¿verdad?_

- _No – sonrió Ryo – Seguro que no. _

- _Ya estoy más tranquila... esto de planear la vida, me gusta. _

- _A mí también, incluso tengo ganas de que todo eso llegue. _

- _Sí, yo también._

_Fin del flashback_

- Qué ignorantes éramos entonces – sonreí – Ahora, ya ves, todos nuestros planes se han ido al garete.

- Bueno, no tiene por qué ser así: una cosa es que haya fallado el momento en el que hemos comenzado los objetivos que nos habíamos propuesto, que hubiese fallado de todos modos; pero aun así podemos conseguirlo todavía. Nos tendremos que esforzar mucho más, y tal vez tengamos que renunciar a algún capricho, pero podemos lograrlo.

- ¿Qué propones? – inquirí, con interés.

- Lo que está claro es que hay que casarse ¿no crees? Después de todo, llevamos prometidos una buena temporada.

- Totalmente de acuerdo – contesté, asintiendo.

- Bueno, pues ¿cuándo crees que deberíamos casarnos? – inquirió, con cierta emoción - Porque a mí, al menos, lo de hacerlo dentro de tres años me parece excesivo, con todo lo que ha pasado.

- Opino que deberíamos casarnos cuando el bebé tenga ya unos meses, ya que al principio hay que estar muy pendiente de él.

- En ese caso... el bebé nacerá en marzo, o así... ¿qué te parecería casarnos en agosto? El niño tendrá unos cinco meses, más o menos.

- Sí, estaría bien – sonreí.

- Otra cosa que creo que tenemos que eliminar es lo de vivir en una casita junto a la bahía de Odaiba: nos arruinaríamos.

- Tienes razón – admití - ¿Qué te parecería buscar un piso pequeño, barato y que se pague a plazos? Aunque luego podamos permitirnos algo mejor, creo que sería mejor comenzar por eso.

- Sí, eso mismo había pensado yo... Por cierto, Rika ¿qué piensas hacer tú en lo concerniente a tus estudios?

- Mi madre dijo, hace algún tiempo, que me buscaría alguna academia o profesor particular para poder conseguir el diploma de bachillerato. No obstante, lo he pensado mejor y creo que será más rentable hacer otra cosa...

- ¿De qué se trata?

- En cuanto vuelva a estar como estaba antes, probaré a entrar a trabajar en la agencia de modelos de mi madre.

- Pero... me da pena: eres aún muy joven ¿no crees? No tienes por qué empezar a trabajar tan pronto.

- Pero... la verdad es que yo quiero hacerlo. Antes pensaba totalmente distinto, ni siquiera me puedo creer que mi opinión sobre ser modelo haya cambiado tanto... Tengo ganas de ver a dónde puedo llegar en ese trabajo.

- Haz lo que desees – sonrió Ryo – Pero no te alejes de mí – añadió.

- Claro que no - sonreí – Llegaré hasta donde pueda, pero trabajando siempre en Tokio.

- Menos mal – suspiró Ryo, con una sonrisa.

- De todos modos, si no me admiten en la agencia de mi madre, probaré a sacarme el título.

- De acuerdo. Por otra parte... cuando tengamos ya suficiente dinero, podríamos viajar a algún sitio ¿no crees?

- Sí – asentí - ¿A dónde te gustaría viajar?

- Tengo la ilusión de visitar Europa ¿y si viajamos a alguna ciudad en concreto?

- No sé... a mí me gustaría más hacer un tour por toda Europa.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó – Por mí perfecto: suele haber buenas ofertas. Con tal de visitar Londres, encantado.

- De acuerdo – sonreí.

- Pero para eso debemos aprovechar al máximo el dinero ¿eh?

- Sí – asentí – Y no usar tanta gomina – añadí, con cierta intención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – inquirió él, tratando de hacerse el inocente.

- No te hagas el tonto – contesté, sonriendo.

En resumen: aquella tarde habíamos hecho una remodelación de lo que habíamos ideado en un principio. El conseguirlo o no sería cuestión de suerte y de fuerza de voluntad. No obstante, no íbamos a ser sólo nosotros los que fuésemos a cargar con todo...

- Maoko – comenzó mi madre – he estado pensando en estos días en qué más podríamos hacer para ayudar a los chicos. Sé que les estamos echando un capote espiritualmente y hablándoles sobre lo que deberán hacer cuando su hijo nazca... pero tal vez tendríamos que ayudarles en lo que al lado económico se refiere ¿no crees? - Maoko asintió mientras bebía un trago de cerveza. Se encontraban sentados en la terraza de una cafetería - ¿Y tú, mamá? – mi abuela también asintió.

- Yo me encargaré de ayudar a Rika en lo más próximo a su hijo, es decir, le compraré ropa, alimento... – señaló mi abuela - También le ayudaré cuando tenga que cambiar pañales: dudo que sepa como se hace.

- Pues anda que Ryo... – comentó Maoko – A ése seguro que le das un pañal para que le cambie al niño y acaba poniéndoselo de gorra – ante aquello, mi madre se echó a reír y mi abuela sonrió ampliamente. Cuando mamá se hubo calmado un poco, añadió:

- Bueno, tampoco será para tanto.

- ¿Qué no? Ryo tendrá muy buena intención en todo lo que hace, pero es un poco-bastante-demasiado torpe. Con decirte que el otro día se puso a hacer tortillas dándoles la vuelta con la sartén... y que acabó pareciendo que teníamos estalactitas en el techo de la cocina... – finalizó, con una sonrisa. Mi madre y mi abuela volvieron a reírse.

- Pero es un buen chaval – sonrió mi abuela.

- Lo sé – asintió Maoko – Bueno ¿y en qué quieres ayudarle tú, Miyuki?

- Pues, ya que mi madre se va a encargar de la ropa y el alimento, podríamos pagar la boda entre los dos así como la entrada del piso que vayan a comprar... cuando se muden, claro está – añadió.

- Me parece bien – comentó Maoko, asintiendo.

- Bueno, pues ya se lo diremos – sonrió Miyuki.

- Hablando de decir cosas a gente, Maoko... ¿le dijiste a tu mujer que iba a ser abuela?

- Sí – asintió Maoko.

- Luego viene ¿no? – inquirió Miyuki.

- Exacto – sonrió el hombre – Estará al lleg...

- ¡¡¡MAOKOOOOOOOO!!! –gritó una voz a lo lejos: era Liujune, la antigua mujer de Maoko (Liu para los conocidos). Iba vestida con una falda roja oscura que le llegaba algo más por encima de la rodilla, unas botas altas de color beige, una camiseta del mismo tono y un abrigo del mismo rojo que la falda. Corrió hacia ellos y, al llegar, dijo - ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de veros... ¿qué tal Miyuki?

- Muy bien – sonrió ella - ¿Y tú?

- También.

- ¿No viene tu marido? – inquirió Maoko.

- Oh, no, se ha quedado trabajando... – contestó, meneando la cabeza. Tras unos segundos observó a mi abuela y luego a mi madre - ¿Sois hermanas? – inquirió a esta última.

- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó mi madre – Es mi madre.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué joven! – sonrió Liu, mientras se sentaba frente a Maoko y junto a mi abuela – Hablando de juventud... qué pronto va a ser padre Ryo, ¿no?

- No lo tenía premeditado – aclaró Maoko – Ni siquiera se ha casado. Fue todo un accidente.

- Ajá... la madre es tu hija ¿no, Miyuki?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene ella?

- Dieciocho.

- ¿¡Sólo!? – exclamó Liu – Vaya, lo debe de estar pasando fatal, la pobre...

- Bueno – comenzó mi madre – al principio lo llevaba de pena, pero ahora parece mucho más optimista.

- Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro – admitió Liu, endiñándose el bocadillo de tortilla de patata de Maoko.

- ¡Eh! ¡Mi bocata! – exclamó el hombre moreno.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Liu, con una sonrisa – ¿Ibas a comerlo? – pronunció aún más su sonrisa – Estaba rico.

- ¡Tienes el mismo morro que Ryo! – exclamó Maoko, molesto.

- Venga, Maoko – comenzó Liu – No te pongas hecho un energúmeno delante de tu novia.

- Bah – replicó Maoko.

- Bueno – comenzó mi madre – Yo ya estoy acostumbrada – sonrió.

Y siguieron charlando durante largo rato. Acordaron con la madre de Ryo que la avisarían una semana antes de la fecha prevista para el parto, para que pudiese estar presente. Liu aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Algo más tarde, fue a vernos a mí y a Ryo a su casa. Dijo que viendo lo guapo que era su hijo y lo increíblemente preciosa que era yo, seguro que el niño o niña sería también una auténtica monada. Sonreí ante aquel comentario. Aquella mujer me caía bastante bien, a decir verdad.

*********************

Y volvió a pasar el tiempo. Ya eran principios de marzo, concretamente el día tres. Cada vez faltaba menos para el día esperado. Aquella mañana, puesto que Ryo no tenía que trabajar, fuimos a visitar en el recreo a Alice, Jen y los demás. Preguntamos a un par de alumnos de su curso que si los habían visto, pero respondieron que no... Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de por qué.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó una profesora – Si buscáis a Mc Coy, Matsuki, Wong, Katô... y, en fin, todos sus amigos, están bajo el porche. Me pidieron permiso para montar una tienda en los recreos. La regulo yo: soy su jefa de estudios.

- Así que una tienda... – comenzó Ryo - ¿Sería posible ir a verlos?

- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó la mujer. Entramos en el colegio (con ella y los demás habíamos hablado a través de la verja) y nos condujo hasta el porche: ahí estaban nuestros amigos. Vendían cosas como pan y bollos, cuadernos, bolsas de patatas e incluso camisetas.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Alice, al vernos - ¡Nos han pillado, chicos!

- ¿Eh? – contestó Jen, girándose - ¡Rika, Ryo! - exclamó - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Veníamos a visitaros – contesté.

- Pues vaya – comenzó Henry – Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – preguntó Ryo.

- Estamos reuniendo dinero para dároslo a vosotros – explicó Takato, con una sonrisa – Lo vais a necesitar.

- ¿De verdad? – sonreí. Alice asintió - ¡No hacía falta, pero muchas gracias!

- No hay de qué – sonrió Jen.

- ¿Queréis un bollo? – dijo Jennifer, que se acercaba a nosotros junto a Kazu: iban de la mano.

- Vosotros... – comencé: no podía reprimir mi curiosidad - ¿No os habíais peleado?

- Bueno – sonrió Kazu – Se ha solucionado ¿verdad, Jen?

- Sí – sonrió la chica rubia - ¡Tomad! – añadió, ofreciéndonos un bollo a mí y otro a Ryo – El tuyo es más grande, Rika: después de todo estás comiendo por dos.

- ¡Está exquisito! – exclamé.

- ¡Ya lo creo! – añadió Ryo.

- Por cierto – comencé - ¿Y Kenta y Aísha?

- Tenían que quedarse a cumplir un castigo – sonrió Alice – El director les pilló liándose en el cambio de clase.

- Es una pena... – comencé – Quería ver a Aísha. ¿La saludaréis de mi parte? – pedí.

- Claro – dijo Jennifer.

- Y de la mía – añadió Ryo.

- ¡Por supuesto! – volvió a exclamar la chica rubia.

- Por cierto, Ryo – comenzó Henry - ¿Qué tal en tu trabajo?

- Bueno – comenzó él – He tenido un pequeño bache: el otro día me petó un ordenador... no sé si me ascenderán.

- ¿Te echó la bronca Yamaki? – inquirió Alice.

- ¡No! Yamaki-sama dijo que no ocurría nada... pero sigo preocupado.

- Si no te dijo nada olvídate de ello – sonrió la chica – Por cierto, Henry: mañana no hagas planes para el recreo porque vas a estar castigado conmigo, ¿eh?

- Estooo... aunque creo saber la respuesta... ¿por qué lo dices? – inquirió Henry, temiéndose algo de su novia.

- Bueno – contestó Alice, acercándose peligrosamente a Henry e inclinándose sobre él – Si quieres que nos castiguen ahora...

- ¡No, no! – exclamó Henry – Ya nos castigarán en el recreo de mañana, ya...

- ¿No lo harás porque no quieres besarme? – preguntó Alice.

- ¡Qué va! – exclamó él.

- Lo haces por eso...

- ¡Alice, que no...

- ¡Has picado! – sonrió Alice.

- ... mira que eres mala – suspiró Henry – Entonces... no habrá castigo ¿no?

- Bueno... depende de cómo me dé – volvió a sonreír.

- Ay, ay, ay... – dijo Henry, alejándose algo de Alice.

- ¡Wongy! – exclamó Alice, abrazándose a su brazo y sonriendo - ¡Pero qué pirado estás, cariñín!

- Qué prontos te dan, hija... – suspiró Henry. En aquel momento tocó el timbre – Bueno – comenzó a decir – tenemos que irnos.

- De acuerdo – dije. Ryo asintió. Tras decirles adiós, cada uno se fue por su lado, yo con Ryo. Me giré cuando estábamos a punto de entrar y pude ver cómo Alice y Henry se sonreían y se daban un corto beso.

- Esos dos serán los próximos en casarse – sonreí.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Ryo. Asentí – Ojalá sea verdad – sonrió. Noté cómo algo en mi interior me daba una patadita en la tripa. Sonreí. Aquello, seguramente, era una señal de lo que ocurriría en un tiempo. Ryo me rodeó con su brazo y proseguimos nuestro camino, que cada vez se acercaba más a la nueva vida que llenaría nuestros días en breve.

**Continuará...**

Respuestas a reviews!

**Osiris**, muchas gracias por estar siguiendo este fic, me alegro de que te esté gustando *-* Yo también adoro esta pareja n.n Pronto llegará el final del fic ^^

**WhisperInTheSilence**, gracias a ti también n.n Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama. Seguiré subiendo el resto de caps que quedan n.n

Gracias a todos ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Una nueva vida

_Bueno, al fin los dos últimos capítulos que ya cierran este fic =D Tal y como prometí aquí los tenéis, espero que os gusten n.n ¡Ah! Antes que nada, respuestas a reviews, esta vez las pondré antes del cap ^^_

_**Osiris**: muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido durante toooooodo este tiempo, teniendo en cuenta además todos mis retrasos ^^u Gracias de veras, aquí tienes el último capítulo, espero que te agrade n.n_

_**$€rG&: **muchas gracias! A mí también me gusta bastante el Jurato, aunque sobre todo adoro las parejas difíciles como esta xD Espero que te guste el cap ^^_

_**WhisperInTheSilence**_**: **_muchísimas gracias a ti también ^^ Realmente Rika y Ryo tienen suerte de tener esos amigos tan buenos n.n_

_Bueno, y ya os dejo con el capítulo y el epílogo... ¡disfrutadlos! =D  
_

**Capítulo 8: Una nueva vida**

Era el día veintiuno de marzo. Sentía cómo cada vez faltaba menos, mucho menos. De hecho, los nueve meses ya habían pasado. Sería cuestión de tiempo que mi hijo naciese. Mi tripa, en todo aquel tiempo, se había puesto enorme y cada vez que salía por la calle ya fuese con Ryo, con mis amigos, con mi abuela o con mi madre, media calle se me quedaba mirando y murmuraba cosas como "Es muy joven" o "¡Mira esa chica! Está embarazada" o incluso alguna de las veces que iba con Ryo "Con lo guapa que es ella y lo apuesto que es él, el niño o niña que estén esperando será una preciosidad". Hasta en alguna ocasión, había habido gente que se me había acercado y había preguntado "¿Va a ser niño o niña?" Siempre contestaba que no lo sabía. ¡No mentía! No había querido realizar ninguna prueba para saber el sexo del bebé, quería que fuese todo una sorpresa. Ryo, por el contrario, sí que quería, pero se aguantó por mí (si es que es de mono...)

Hablando de Ryo: le habían ascendido. Ahora era programador y trabajaba por las mañanas, aunque sería inminente el cambio a la jornada de tarde. Por otra parte, también le habían aumentado el sueldo. Estaba realmente contento por ello.

En fin, a lo que iba. El día en el que ocurrió este capítulo era, como ya he dicho un veintiuno de marzo, viernes o sábado (lo sé, tengo muy mala memoria). Sólo sé que Ryo, esa mañana, estaba trabajando, pero como también trabajaba los sábados... De hecho, si continuase trabajando en seguridad, podría saberlo, puesto que sólo trabajaba de lunes a viernes. ¡Qué le voy a hacer! Bueno, aquella mañana me encontraba dando una vuelta con mi madre. Estábamos caminando por el distrito de Shibuya, rondando de cerca el centro comercial 109 y observando la enorme cantidad de cartelitos chillones y salas de Pachinko que superpoblaban las calles de dicho distrito.

- Es bonito este barrio ¿no crees? – preguntó mi madre - ¿No te gustaría vivir aquí con Ryo?

- A ser posible, no. Por las noches aquí debe de haber un ruido del diez.

- Es posible – admitió mi madre.

- ¿Sólo posible? – inquirí yo. Continuamos caminando un rato más. Y de pronto...

- Rika ¿quieres tomar algo? – propuso mi madre.

- Me temo... – comencé, dejando de caminar – que éste no es momento de tomar nada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mamá... no estoy muy segura... pero creo que acabo de romper aguas.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE????????????? – gritó mi madre. La media calle que no me miraba a mí, la estaba mirando a ella - ¡Ay, madre, ay, madre, ay madreeee! – comenzó a gritar, mientras daba vueltas en círculos.

- ¡¡¡En vez de hacer el minga, llévame a un hospital, jodeeeeeeeer!!! – grité.

- ¡Ah! Sí... hospital... – sacó su móvil - ¡Hospital de Shinjuku, ¿no?! ¡Por favor, envíen una ambulancia a... ¡la entrada del centro 109 de Shibuya! ¡Mi hija ha roto aguas! ¡Gracias! – corrió hacia mí y dijo - ¡¿Estás bien?!

- ¡Todo lo bien que se puede estar! – exclamé, sintiendo un cierto dolor. Al rato apareció la ambulancia, cuando mi madre y yo ya parecíamos un espectáculo ambulante.

- ¿Quién es la hija?

- ¡¿A quién ve pinta de embarazada?! – exclamé.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el enfermero – Disculpe... – me metieron en la ambulancia. Mi madre también se subió.

- ¡Avisa a Ryo por el móvil, ya habrá salido del trabajo!

- ¡Sí! – asintió mi madre.

- ¡Y a la abuela! ¡Y todo quisquiiiii! – exclamé - ¡Kyaaa!

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – inquirió el enfermero.

- Creo... que una... contracción – respondí.

- ¡Imposible! – exclamó - ¡Eres primeriza ¿no?!

- Sí –contesté.

- ¡Se está acelerando demasiado!

- Pues mucho mejor – contesté.

- ¡Pero no es normal!

- ¡En mi familia nada es normal! – repliqué.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegamos al hospital. Mi abuela ya estaba ahí junto a la madre de Ryo. Cuando ya llevábamos unas tres horas, aparecieron Alice y Henry, y con la cuarta hora Takato y Jen, que nos explicaron que Kazu, Kenta, Aísha y Jennifer no podían venir. Tampoco era que me importase... ¡lo que me importaba era otra cosa!

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁ ESE IMBÉCIL DEGENERADO DE RYOOOOOOOO!!!???

- Rika – comenzó mi madre – Tranquilízate...

- ¿¡No le has llamado!?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó ella, asintiendo violentamente - ¡Pero no coge!

- Maldito cerdo... ¿¡en qué estará pensando!? – exclamé.

Una hora más pasó. Las contracciones cada vez eran más frecuentes y mis cabreos y gritos más fuertes. En un momento dado, los médicos dijeron a todos menos a mi madre que se fuesen puesto que ya iba a dar a luz.

- ¡¿Dónde huevos se ha metido?! – exclamé de nuevo.

- Tranquilízate – respondió el médico.

- ¡NO! ¡Él es su padre!

Y en aquellos momentos, Ryo y su padre salían de un bar.

- Una comida y un partido de fútbol de lujo – sonrió - ¿Verdad?

- Sí – asintió Maoko.

- Voy a ver si alguien me ha llamado al móvil – dijo Ryo, sacando su móvil - ¡Veinte llamadas perdidas! – exclamó - ¡Son de la madre de Rika!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Miyuki! – exclamó Ryo, cuando la madre de Rika le cogió - ¿Qué ocurre, por qué me llamabas? Y... ¿qué son esos berreos que se oyen? – añadió, extrañado.

- ¡Esos berreos son de Rika, que está dando a luz a vuestro hijo en el hospital Shinjuku!

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡CÓMOOOOO!!!???

- Más vale que vengas, ¡Rika está muy enfadada!

- Cla... ¡claro! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Ay, Dios, ay, Dios, ay Dios! – exclamaba Ryo mientras corría en círculos con las manos en la cabeza - ¡¡¡¡PAPÁAAAAAAAAA, QUE RIKA ESTÁ PARIENDOOOOOOO!!! – exclamó, agarrando a su padre por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió mi padre. Ryo le agarró por la manga de la camisa y exclamó - ¡Vamos! – echaron a correr.

Entre tanto, por lo que oía comentar a los médicos y por lo que notaba yo misma en mi cuerpo, mi bebé ya estaba naciendo.

- ¡Venga, un poco más, Rika! – exclamó un médico.

- ¡No puedo! – exclamé.

- ¡¡¡RIKAAAA!!! – exclamó una voz, mientras la puerta de la sala en la que me encontraba se abría estridentemente.

- ¡¡¡RYOOOO!!!- exclamé - ¡¡¡MAMÓN, ¿QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS HACIENDO?!!!

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó él, agarrando mi mano izquierda - ¡He estado con mi padre comiendo en un bar y luego viendo un partido de fútbol, y como tenía el móvil en silencio...

- ¡¡¡YO PARIENDO Y TÚ COMIENDO Y VIENDO EL $#%& FÚTBOL!!!

- ¡Rika, ahora sí que puedes! – exclamó el médico.

- ¡¡¡YA LO CREO QUE PUEDO!!! – exclamé, apretando con fuerza la muñeca de Ryo.

- ¡¡¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!! – exclamó Ryo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Ya ha salido! – exclamo la voz de la matrona.

Mi miedo se desvaneció. Mi incertidumbre ya no existía. Sentí el mismo calor reconfortante de aquella vez en la consulta. Abrí los ojos. Oí un llanto, vi una blanca sonrisa, y escuché unas voces animadas. Era una nueva vida.

- Al fin – suspiré, observando a Ryo, que sonreía.

- Perdóname – suplicó él, con una mueca de dolor.

- No pasa nada – sonreí - ¿Dónde está...

- Enhorabuena – dijo la matrona, llevando el bebé en brazos – es u...

- ¡Es un niño! –exclamó Ryo - ¡Y vaya niño!

- Eh... señor, eso es el cordón umbilical...

- ¡Es una niña! – exclamé.

- ¡Es verdad! – corroboró Ryo, cogiéndola en brazos – Y qué niña... es preciosa... – el pequeño bebé cesó de llorar y abrió los ojos – Violetas... como los tuyos – sonrió Ryo.

- Dámela – pedí. Ryo me dio a nuestra hija – Tiene un poco de pelo... parece castaño...

- ¡Mi nieta! – exclamó mi madre.

- ¡Y la mía! – exclamó el padre de Ryo.

- ¡Y la mía! – finalizó Liu.

- ¡¡¡Qué monaaaaadaaaaaaaaa T_T!!! – exclamaron los tres, abrazándose.

- Y mi biznieta – sonrió mi abuela. Los demás también entraron.

- Enhorabuena, chicos – sonrió Alice – Ya sabes, Henry: a trabajar tú también. Quiero un hijo tuyo – volvió a sonreír, con cierto sadismo.

- A... ¿ahora?

- ¡Qué va! – exclamó Alice - ¡Cuando sea!

- ¡Es preciosa! – exclamó Jen.

- Cuando pueda comer cosas duras, le daré pan gratis – sonrió Takato.

- Sí que es bonita – sonrió Ryo, acariciando la cara de la niña – Riku... – dijo, con una sonrisa. El bebé también sonrió.

- ¿Riku? – dije, observando cómo mi hija sonreía – Parece gustarle ¿la llamamos así? – sonreí.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Ryo - ¡Riku! – volvió a decir.

- Por cierto, Ryo – comencé - ¿qué te ocurre en la muñeca?

- Bueno... me duele un poquito.

- Déjeme ver –dijo un médico, acercándose - ¡Vaya! Es un esguince.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamamos Ryo y yo a la vez.

- Ay... creo que me pasé un poquito apretándote... – me disculpé.

Y así fue como aquella bendición llegó a nuestras vidas. Curiosamente, Riku significaba tierra... como la tierra que comenzaba a florecer en aquel inicio de primavera de aquel veintiuno de marzo.

****************************

A partir de entonces, todo fue a mejor. Nos casamos como habíamos previsto y cuando habíamos previsto. No hubo luna de miel, pero sí piso... y en el distrito de Odaiba. Era pequeño y lo teníamos casi sin muebles, pero al menos estaba cerca de la bahía.

Por otro lado, hice un curso rápido de unos pocos meses para sacarme el título de bachillerato y, en cuanto lo hube logrado, entré a trabajar en la agencia de modelos de mi madre, puesto que ya había recuperado mi antigua figura.

- ¡Cómo me encanta esta niña! – sonrió Ryo. Estábamos paseando a Riku en un cochecito cerca de la bahía de Odaiba. Yo empujaba el cochecito y Ryo iba haciendo tonterías a la niña, la cual se reía prácticamente siempre.

- He de admitir – comencé – que tienes buena mano con los niños... al parecer Riku te adora.

- También te adora a ti – replicó Ryo.

- La quieres más a ella que a mí – dije, algo celosa.

- ¡No digas esas cosas, Rika! A ella la quiero muchísimo, pero a ti te quiero aún más – sonrió y besó seguidamente mis labios – Recuerda que eres mi mujer.

- Sólo bromeaba – sonreí.

- Me alegro mucho – sonrió él.

- ¿Para cuándo va a ser el viaje?

- No sé...

- Podríamos dejarle a Riku a Jen...

- ¡No! – exclamó Ryo – Es muy pequeña...

- No lo decía en serio – sonreí.

- Ah, bueno... – dijo él.

- Cuando sea más mayor, podemos irnos con ella, incluso ¿no crees?

- No – respondió él.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Tiene que ser nuestro viaje! – exclamó – No hemos tenido luna de miel, tenemos que irnos solos. Quiero estar sólo contigo en esos días.

- Vaya, el playboy Akiyama vuelve a florecer.

- Nunca me he marchitado.

- Depravado...

- ¡Siempre te vas a lo mismo!

- ¿Y en qué pensabas, si no?

- En... vale, en eso – respondió tras unos instantes - Pero también en pasar tiempo juntos. Solos tú y yo – sonrió.

- ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!

- ¿Cuáles?

- Aquellos en los que éramos jóvenes.

- Oye, que SOMOS jóvenes.

- Bueno, me refiero a cuando comenzamos a salir... por cierto ¿dónde está Reremon (N.D.A.: Renamon en el nivel básico)?

- ¡Ah! Se quedó con Cyberdramon y Renamon, en casa.

- Qué bueno que nuestra hija también sea una tamer.

- Sí –asintió Ryo – Me sorprendió mucho cuando apareció aquel digihuevo de repente en la cuna de Riku.

- A mí me encanta su d-power... es verde azulado.

- Es precioso – asintió Ryo.

- Habrá que enseñarle a manejar las cartas ¿no? Si los hijos de los demás pueden también tener digimons, pueden jugar entre ellos.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Tama?

- ¿Tama?

- El hijo de Yamaki-sama...

- ¡Ah! ¡Tamahome! Su cumpleaños y el de Riku casi coinciden.

- No hablo de los cumpleaños... sino de su digimon. De Punimon (N.D.A. #2: Gabumon en su etapa bebé). También podrán jugar juntos.

- ¡También! – exclamé.

Sobre esto que acabáis de leer, resultó que a los tres días de tener yo a Riku, Reika tuvo a su bebé, que resultó ser un niño y que se llamó Tamahome, aunque todos le llaman Tama (no acabo de acostumbrarme al apelativo de "Tama"). Es un niño muy mono, rubio de ojos verdes.

En lo relativo a los digimon, resultó que al mes de nacer Riku apareció un día un digihuevo en su cuna acompañado de un d-power. Aunque Renamon y Cyberdramon lo niegan, aún sospecho que pueda ser su hijo.

**************************

Y el tiempo volvió a pasar. Cuando Riku ya tenía tres años para cuatro, la dejamos en casa de los Yamaki y nos fuimos quince días de tour por Europa. Visitamos Barcelona, París, Londres (estuvo genial, Ryo tenía razón) entre otras muchas ciudades más. Fue maravilloso, descubrimos que Europa escondía montón de sorpresas... aunque ésa no fue la mayor sorpresa que escondió aquel viaje.

- Ryo – comencé un día, entrando en nuestra habitación.

- Dime, Rika.

- Creo que tengo que decirte algo – comencé.

- ¿De qué se trata? – inquirió él, mientras se ataba los botones de la camisa.

- De algo que va a ocurrir...

- ¿Lo qué?

- ¿No lo adivinas?

- No... no poseo telepatía.

- Igual te enfadas conmigo... pero... vamos a tener otro hijo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ryo, abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Qué bien, Rika! – exclamó, abrazándome.

- ¿Qué es eso de que vais a tener otro hijo? – dijo una voz desde la puerta.

- ¡Riku! – exclamé - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no nos espíes?

- Con ésta, veinte – respondió. Para sus tres años, casi cuatro, era una niña muy despierta: no se le escapaba una. Su pelo, que le llegaba por los hombros, era de color castaño y lo llevaba suelto y con un flequillo similar al mío. Sus enormes ojos eran del mismo violeta que los míos, además de que también eran muy expresivos. Su piel era un término medio entre la mía y la de Ryo, ergo, era de tono normal.

- En fin – suspiré, ante la impertinencia de mi hija – Significa que vas a tener un hermano... o hermana.

- Ah – asintió Riku - ¡Me alegro mucho! – sonrió – Así podré jugar con alguien más a parte de con Tama-chan.

- Exacto – sonrió Ryo – Por cierto ¿dónde está Tama? ¿No estabas jugando con él?

- Estábamos jugando al escondite... creo que le falta alguna neurona: no me encuentra y ya lleva una hora buscándome – sonrió – Desde que me besó está muy tonto.

- ¿¡Desde que te quéeeeeeee!? – exclamamos Ryo y yo.

- Un segundo - comenzó Ryo - ¡¿Dónde te besó?!

- En la mejilla ¿dónde, si no?

- Ah... – suspiró Ryo, aliviado.

- Bueno – sonrió Riku – Voy a buscar a Tama para decirle que este juego me aburre.

- Bien, bien – asentí. Riku abandonó la habitación.

- Fiou... por un momento pensé que ya habían mancillado a mi niña – suspiró Ryo.

- No sé yo si no estaría mintiendo... – repliqué.

- Eh, no me des miedo, Rika.

- ¿Qué hay de malo?

- Ni siquiera ha cumplido los cuatro años... pero bueno, tampoco es tan malo... En fin, habrá que pensar en dónde meter al próximo niño.

- Sí – asentí, con una sonrisa que Ryo me devolvió al rato.

No lo teníamos pensado, pero tampoco nos importó puesto que Riku era una niña muy tranquila (con un poco de mal humor, todo hay que decirlo) y no iba a importar que tuviese un hermano o hermana... en la hora en la que pensamos aquello. Pero en fin, ésa es otra historia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Epílogo

_¡¡¡2x1 hoy!!! XDDDD Bueno, aquí tenéis también el epílogo, espero que os agrade ^^ ¡Gracias por todo!_

**Epílogo: el futuro de los Tamers**

Shinjuku, tras haber pasado quince años, no había cambiado mucho. Las calles seguían igual de pobladas de tiendas, continuaba habiendo edificios tanto tradicionales como no tradicionales... No obstante, la tecnología había evolucionado considerablemente en aquellos años. Los teclados de ordenador habían evolucionado hasta ser simples hologramas, la torre venía incorporada en las pantallas planas... todo se había hecho para ocupar menos.

Sin embargo, aunque los cambios en Shinjuku no fuesen demasiado notables, como ocurría con las personas mayores, con aquellas que habían sido en su tiempo adolescentes había ocurrido como con la tecnología: habían cambiado mucho.

En nuestro grupo de tamers, concretamente, había muchas historias que contar. Principalmente, todos nos habíamos casado y teníamos algún hijo... pero las historias eran múltiples. Por ello mismo aquel sábado del mes de abril nos encontrábamos todos juntos para recordar lo que había acaecido a cada pareja, lo cual os resumiré en seguida.

Los primeros que llegamos, al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir, fuimos Ryo y yo así que, más que nada para que luego no os preguntéis ciertas cosas, os contaré lo que ocurrió con nosotros.

En la actualidad, Ryo continúa trabajando en la empresa de Yamaki, Hypnos. Su empleo es el de programador y, como el propio nombre indica, se dedica a crear programas de ordenador para la empresa y de ejecutarlos. No obstante, no es el único que trabaja en ello... luego os enteraréis.

En cuanto a mí, comencé a trabajar en la agencia de modelos en la que trabajaba mi madre (ahora se ha retirado y trabaja en un programa de televisión, solo que ahora mismo está de vacaciones). No hay más que decir sobre mí.

A parte de Riku y del segundo embarazo, llegamos a tener otros dos hijos más (las Nonaka somos fuentes de fertilidad). Estos son los hijos que tenemos ahora:

Riku Akiyama, de quince años, es nuestra hija mayor. Tiene el pelo castaño y largo, aunque lo suele llevar recogido en un moño, puesto que no le gusta llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos son del mismo tono que los míos, es decir, violetas. Su piel es de una intensidad media: ni clara como la mía ni morena como la de Ryo. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte y algo de mal humor. Por lo que sé, es bastante popular entre los chicos y una vez le llegué a pillar besándose con uno en su habitación. De esto he podido deducir que es bastante más libertina con los chicos de lo que lo era yo (ejem, es que cuando la pillé tenía doce años) con lo cual trato de controlarla bastante. Respecto a sus aficiones, le gusta leer, escuchar música y le apasiona el baile moderno. ¡Ah! Y odia la moda. Su digimon es Reremon.

El segundo hijo que tuvimos fue Ryû, de once años. De éste se podrían llenar libros, pero me quedaré en lo esencial. Es pelirrojo, de piel morena (algo muy extraño en un pelirrojo, lo sé), dientes blanquísimos y ojos azules. Lleva el pelo un poco largo y peinado hacia abajo. Es un completo pervertido (es mi hijo, pero tengo que admitirlo) y un feliz de la vida, algo así como Ryo, solo que más aún. Por el contrario, suele sacar buenas notas menos en matemáticas... el que lo haga copiando o no, prefiero no saberlo. Sus aficiones son las chicas, así de claro, especialmente su hermana, a la que espía siempre que puede, y la hija de Takato. Por otra parte, también le gusta cantar y he de decir que lo hace francamente bien. A pesar de todo esto, en el fondo no es tan loco y cuando se empeña en algo, siempre le sale bien: es muy perseverante. Su digimon es Risedmon, una versión de Monodramon pero en azul y con la cola más larga. Es hiperactivo y adicto al café, lo cual aumenta más su hiperactividad.

Nuestro tercer hijo se llama Rai y tiene ocho años. Es castaño (lleva el mismo peinado de Ryo) de ojos azules y piel de tonalidad media. Es un niño tímido aunque hiperactivo, puesto que es muy juguetón y alegre (ahora bien, con la gente que no conoce casi no habla: su timidez es selectiva). Es un auténtico encanto de niño, puesto que además es muy amable. Se suele pasar todo el día dibujando o con su hermana: ambos son el hermano favorito del otro. Ryû está empeñado en convertirle en un semejante a él: en un playboy, pero Rai se resiste, se gusta como es. Su digimon es Hopmon.

Por último, nuestra hija más pequeña se llama Misao, que sólo tiene un año. Tiene el pelo castaño rojizo y, de momento, corto, además de unos enormes ojos azules y una piel clarísima, como la mía. Es muy tranquila y siempre está sonriendo y riéndose de las caras que le ponen sus dos hermanos o de chistes que le cuenta su hermana. Tanto a mis otros hijos como a Ryo y a mí nos encanta Misao, y ninguno de los hermanos presenta celos, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Misao, por el momento, no tiene digimon.

Finalmente, ya no vivimos en nuestro piso de Odaiba: éramos demasiados y el piso era muy pequeño. Ahora vivimos en un duplex del mismo distrito, algo más lejano al mar.

Continuando con la historia, los próximos en llegar fueron Takato, Jen, Henry, Alice y sus hijos.

Takato se casó con Jen unos cuatro años después de haberme casado yo con Ryo. Mientras que Takato trabaja en la panadería de su familia, Jen es profesora de primaria en el colegio al que asisten también sus hijos, aunque no es profesora de ninguno de ellos. Viven en un piso bastante grande y muy agradable cercano a la panadería Matsuki. Ésta pareja tiene dos hijos.

Yumi Matsuki es la hija mayor. Su pelo es moreno, liso y largo y sus ojos son del mismo tono carmesí que los de su padre, Takato. Tiene once años pero la niña aparenta diecisiete, puesto que está muy crecidita. Es una chica amable y bastante simpática a la que se le dan muy bien las matemáticas, aunque no tanto asignaturas como la historia (al menos según Ryû, es que van a la misma clase). Su digimon es Guilmon en su etapa bebé (no me acuerdo del nombre).

Yahiko Matsuki es el segundo y, por el momento, último hijo de mis amigos Takato y Jen. Tiene ocho años y va a la clase contigua a la de mi hijo Rai. Son muy buenos amigos. Yahiko tiene el pelo castaño y lo lleva peinado de una forma muy similar a la que solía llevarlo Takato de joven. Sus ojos son del mismo tono de los de Jen, es decir, color miel. Lleva gafas. Es un chico un poco llorón, pero bastante amable y un buen jugador de baloncesto, al menos del equipo de los más jóvenes. No suele sacar unas notas brillantes, como lo hacía Jen, pero sí que ha heredado la manía de su padre de dibujar por todos los sitios. Mi hijo Rai dice que, de mayores, van a formar un estudio de dibujo para crear sus propios cómics. No tiene digimon, al menos de momento.

Henry y Alice se casaron al mes de haberlo hecho Takato y Jen. Mientras que Alice se dedica a ser ama de casa (y, en secreto, a hacer negocios por internet), Henry trabaja junto a mi marido en Hypnos, en el mismo puesto y con el mismo horario. Muchas veces comen juntos. Respecto a Henry y Alice, consiguieron acumular dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa tradicional (al menos por fuera: por dentro parece una exposición de electrónica). Mis amigos Henry y Alice tienen cuatro hijos.

Las dos hijas mayores son unas gemelas de once años. Se llaman Aki y Haru, aunque son más conocidas por Seoane y Belzelga respectivamente. Ninguna de las dos tiene digimon.

Haru Wong es la más normalita de las dos. Su pelo es rubio muy claro y sus ojos de color azul grisáceo, como los de Henry. Su piel es muy pálida y tanto su altura como su constitución son normales. Es una chica tímida, callada y bastante bondadosa a la que le encanta pegarse horas y horas chateando por internet. A veces tiene ideas extrañas, no obstante, la mayoría son gracias (o por culpa de, vosotros elegís) a su hermana pequeña (Haru nació dos minutos antes que Aki).

Aki Wong es la REALMENTE rara. Tiene el mismo físico que su hermana excepto por el color de los ojos, que son del mismo azul celeste que los de su padre. A Aki le encanta hacer cosas sádicas, como disfrazarse de fantasma y asustar a los normales, escuchar música extraña, etc. También le gusta todo lo sobrenatural y ha hecho más de una güija (la primera acompañada de más gente, las demás sola). A pesar de esto, cuando no se le va la pinza, es muy agradable (pero me da miedo cuando se ríe).

A continuación de esta extraña pareja, está Amiboshi Wong, un niño de ocho años moníiiiiisimo. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro, los ojos del tono de los de Alice, la piel del mismo tono de Henry... Parece un Henry en miniatura, solo que con los ojos de Alice. Es (por suerte) muy amigo de Rai y Yahiko ¡Hacen un trío realmente adorable! (ejem, no me puedo creer que YO, Rika Nonaka, esté diciendo tales cursilerías). Es un niño la mar de agradable y siempre está sonriendo. A él también le gusta dibujar, solo que no se le da tan bien como a Rai y a Yahiko y prefiere lo que es colorear. Dice que será el ayudante de Rai y Yahiko. Él tampoco tiene digimon alguno.

Por último tenemos a la pequeña Miaka Wong, de tan sólo tres años. Tiene el pelo rubio solo que de una tonalidad algo más oscura, sus ojos son grises y su piel es clara. La niña en cuestión parece tener un agujero negro en el estómago, puesto que no para de zampar pero no engorda ni un ápice. Es una niña muy alegre, aunque un poquito torpe. ¡Ah! Y habla muchísimo. El digimon de Miaka es Doggymon.

En fin, mientras Ryo y yo charlábamos con aquellos cuatro, sus hijos se fueron con los nuestros mientras Riku lanzaba un suspiro de aburrimiento. No obstante...

- ¡Riku! – exclamó una voz masculina detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Eh? – murmuró Riku, sin comprender - ¡Anda! ¡Tama! – exclamó se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él: después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Tamahome Yamaki (alias Tama) era un chico de la misma edad que Riku. Su pelo era rubio claro y sus ojos de un intenso verde. Su piel era muy clara. No era demasiado alto, apenas un par de centímetros más que Riku, y su cuerpo era delgaducho. No obstante, era guapo de cara. Era, asimismo, un chico tímido, pero inteligente y trabajador. En aquellos años que habían pasado se había convertido, además, en un joven muy amable. Le tengo mucha estima, aunque Ryo a veces le mira con recelo. Su digimon era ahora Gabumon.

- Menos mal que has venido: hubiese sido inaguantable estar aquí sin ti. Todos son más jóvenes que yo.

- Bueno, para eso estoy, Riku – sonrió Tama.

- Gracias – sonrió ella. Seguidamente, se dirigieron a sentarse donde se encontraban los demás. Entre tanto, llegaron los siguientes: Kazu con Jennifer, Kenta con Aísha y los hijos de ambos. Volvimos a saludarnos todos.

Existen cosas bastante más emocionantes que hablaros sobre Kazu y Kenta, así que me limitaré a lo esencial.

Kazu y Jennifer se casaron. Ella es enfermera y él el dueño de una tienda de ordenadores. Tuvieron una única hija. La niña en cuestión se llama Tsubasa y tiene diez años. Su pelo es ondulado, largo y de color rubio cobrizo. Es bajita para su edad y delgaducha. Su carácter es amable, aunque es una niña bastante caprichosa y muy coqueta a la que le encantan los vestidos verdes o azul celeste. Su digimon es Mekanorimon.

Kenta y Aísha se casaron a la semana de haberlo hecho Kazu y Jennifer. Kenta es médico y Aísha profesora de Tai-chi. Tuvieron dos hijos.

La mayor de ambos se llama Mai y es morena. Lleva el pelo cortado a la altura de los hombros, liso por arriba y rizado por las puntas. Sus ojos son verdes y es bastante alta. Es encantadora, pero un poquito bestia y marimacho. Tiene ocho años. No tiene digimon.

El pequeño se llama Kyô. Tiene el pelo del mismo color verde que Kenta solo que con un corte más moderno. No usa gafas y sus ojos son negros. Está esmirriadísimo y es más bien bajo. Quiere ser espadachín y está obsesionado con todo lo relacionado con ellos. Tiene cinco años. Tampoco tiene digimon.

Total, que nos volvimos a sentar frente al mantelito de camping, comenzando a colocar todo. Apenas cinco minutos después llegaron los últimos: Shiuchon, Ai, Makoto y el famoso Rintaro que, tras saludarnos se sentaron con nosotros y iniciamos la comida.

Las dos parejas se casaron el mismo día. Shiuchon trabaja de chef en un restaurante y Makoto, su marido, es abogado. Tuvieron una hija.

La niña se llama Miyako y tiene cinco años. Su cabello es castaño y largo y sus ojos son de color cárdeno claro. Es pequeñita. Está bastante pirada y es roza la hiperactividad. Es muy amiga de Kyô. Su digimon es Lopmon.

Por su parte, Ai es ama de casa y Rintaro trabaja en el mismo buffet de abogados que Makoto. Tienen un hijo, que se llama Genki. Genki tiene tres años y el pelo de color moreno y los ojos marrones y muy expresivos. Es un chaval que, para lo joven que es, tiene más energía que unas pilas alcalinas. ¡Ah! Y no, no tiene digimon.

En fin, tras aquella comida que hicimos en plan camping, cada niño se fue con sus amigos y nosotros, los antiguos tamers, nos quedamos para hablar.

- Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos – sonrió Alice.

- Sí – asentí – Ya tenía ganas de veros a todos.

- ¿A todos, todos? – inquirió Kazu.

- Sí, incluso a ti, pedazo de holotúrido – repliqué, con una sonrisa irónica.

- Bueno, no empecemos a armarla: estamos aquí para charlar amistosamente, no para que te pelees con los demás, Rika – contestó Ryo.

- Deberías darle las gracias a Ryo, Kazu – dije – Si no ya estarías muerto hace tiempo. Jennifer ¿cómo alguien como tú está casada con un tipo como éste?

- Bueno, – sonrió la rubia – tiene su encanto...

- ¿Qué tal está Tsubasa? – inquirió Jen – Hace poco tuvo la gripe ¿no es cierto?

- Sí – asintió Kazu.

- Pero ya está bien – sonrió su esposa.

- Oye, Ryo – comenzó Takato - ¿qué tal le van a Ryû los estudios? Yumi, que va a su curso, dice que tiene dificultades en matemáticas.

- La verdad es que no va demasiado bien... no le saca partido a su potencial – contestó Ryo.

- Más bien es un problema de faldas – repliqué.

- Estuvo con mi hija – comenzó Henry.

- ¿Con cuál de ellas? – inquirimos Ryo y yo a la vez, extrañados.

- Con Haru – sonrió Alice.

- ¿Y siguen? – volví a preguntar.

- ¡Qué va! – sonrió Alice.

- ¿No le habrá hecho nada a tu hija, verdad? – inquirió Ryo.

- No, tranquilo – respondió Alice.

- Te quejabas de que tu padre no confiaba en ti – comencé a decir – pero tú eres igual de desconfiado con Ryû.

- La verdad es que sí... pero es que yo tengo razones – replicó mi marido.

- Te comprendo perfectamente.

- Por cierto – comenzó a decir Shiuchon - ¿dónde están tu madre y el padre de Ryo?

- Están dando la vuelta al mundo – suspiré – Ahora andarán por Honolulu.

- Son incansables – añadió Ryo – Se están pegando todo el año de parranda.

Y así continuamos hablando un rato más. Riku estuvo todo el rato con Tama, incluso creo que luego se fueron con dos amigas de mi hija. Y los demás niños también estuvieron con sus amigos. Se respiraba tranquilidad en el ambiente... todo iba bien.

FIN


End file.
